Lead Me, Please Me Don't Leave Me
by ForbiddenWords
Summary: D/S sort of relationship. Lemons, If you don't like lemons, don't read/ Rated M For sexual content. No flames. Bella is broken and needs structure, Edward is controlling and needs to love someone, they  complete each other, more than anyone else could.
1. Chapter 1 Please, Forgive Me

**Hi everyone! You may remember my old stories, which aren't anymore. I started them over a year ago, i got into a relationship, and they fell appart. I got out of said relationship after a year and found I just didn't like those story lines of 'happily ever after' when I didn't have one. Now, I'm not saying this new fic will have a bad ending, or anything. I haven't figured that out for myself yet. This will be about experiences in my short 18 years of living. And while not everything has happened to me that has happened to these fine people, some of it has. So please, enjoy!**

**Background:**

**Isabella Marie Swan- Age 17, Junior year Forks high. She grew up in Forks her whole life with both of her parents who have a very... complicated loving relationship. Everything has been complicated for her, including walking without falling. Bella is a submissive personality with cunning features and witty comments. However, submissive Bella may be, she is very protective of herself.**

**Edward Anthony Cullen- Age 17, Junior in Forks high. Adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen when his parents died in a car crash when he was nine. Esme and Carlisle are his aunt and uncle. Edward has always had a dominant side, wanting to control everything that happens in his life since his parents death. Edward enjoys the track teem and the cross country team finding they are helpful ways to let off steam. Edward is a knowing and understanding individual.**

**(Mary) Alice Cullen- Age 17, Junior in Forks high. Esme and Carlisle Cullen's natural blood daughter. Is witty and small and child-like demenor. She is kind and generous, helping out with several different charaties with her mother. Alice enjoys being in the art club and the fashion/sewing clubs in their school. She dabbles in the volley ball team as well. Alice is very verbose and she is a clairvoyant individual.**

**Emmett Cullen- Age 19, Senior in Forks high. Esme and Carlisle Cullen's natural blood son. He is a big burrly son that blessed them six months before their marriage. He is a football star of Forks High varsity team and he is also a shot put thrower and jav thrower in their track team as well. His strenght and big heart gives him advantages in and outside of school.**

**Rosalie Hale-Cullen- Age 18, Senior in Forks high. Adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen when she and her brother were abandoned by their drug-addict mother in the hospital when they were of the age of six. Rosalie is pig-headed, but kind-hearted to those she sees worthy of her feelings. She is a diamond in the ruff, but not by her looks. She is a drop dead gorgeous girl, and boy, does she know it. Rosalie enjoys her participation in the buisness club and in debate club which she attempts to always come out victorious. She mostly does.**

**Jasper Hale-Witlock-Cullen- Age 18, Senior at Forks high. Adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, but kept his father's last name, as Rosalie dropped it. Jasper looked it up and found the name was a name of honor and intended on keeping it. Jasper is a kind, soft spoken young man who enjoys cross country and enjoys working in the barn along side other people. Jasper is very contageious personality wise.**

**COUPLES.**

**Mike& Bella (at first)**

**Edward&Bella**

**Jasper& Alice**

**Emmett& Rosalie**

**Ben& Angela**

**Mike& Jessica**

**Carlisle& Esme**

**Charlie & Renee**

_Chapter One- Forgive me-_

**BPOV**

Walking down the hall I see my boyfriend Mike, Jessica, my supposed friend, is all over him. It is pathetic how these girls will settle for anything-and I do mean anything- to get their pussy licked or their tits squeezed. It didn't surprise me one bit when Jessica shoved her D cups in Mike's face, of course his baby blues would venture to them, of course his mouth would salivate at the sight of them. I expected this. However, being niave and as trusting as I was, I didn't expect his hands to jump out and touch them. They did. In the middle of the hall way, in the middle of a fucking school day.

Was I hurt? Yes, slightly. So much for loyalty and respect and love. Was I embarassed over all? Hell fucking yes! Everyone saw, everyone saw me, too.

My jaw dropped. "Wow, Mike. I was going to ask you if you could hold my books, but I see your hands are quite busy with Jessica's tits." I snort a laugh and shake off the pain. I'd cry later at home. "Nice, Jess. Tell me, did you shove them in his face, or jiggle them?" I inquired, their faces were bright red, and Mikes hands frozen on Jessica's no longer heaving tits.

"Bella- I.. I thought you had a block period." Mike said, making an excuse for his actions. So what? That was supposed to make it okay.

"Well, forget my fucking schedule, dick head, It doesn't seem to leave an impact anyways." I snorted past him, Jessica ran after me.

"Bells, you have to listen to me-" She got cut off to my fist in her face.

"I don't have to listen to you Jess. You were supposed to be my best friend. I told you everything, Jess. EVERYTHING! And you just shove it back in my-wait, no, my boyfriend's face? I don't think so. I don't think I have to listen to a damn thing you say." And with that, I walked away from her, her shocked face being held by a shaking hand. Mike was still at his locker, looking quite shocked himself.

I'm Isabella Marie Fucking Swan. Who the hell do they think they are trying to fool? My GPA is higher than theirs put together. I shook my head, not caring if I'd get kicked out for punching that cunt in the face, and hell, she deserved it! Mike deserved a knee to the groin, but to be perfectly honest, that small thing wouldn't be able to feel it. I tried to give him a blowjob once, it didn't work, he wasn't big enough I swear, I couldn't do shit for him.

I walked into AP Biology II and sat down in my assigned seat, Mike walked into class and didn't even try to speak to me. Good for the fucker. Everyone in class already knew what had happend and everyone except Lauren and Tyler didn't blame me. Edward -my lab partner- came in and sat down beside me, a pleasent smile playing on his lips.

"Good afternoon, Bella?" He greeted, curiously a question, not a wish.

"Wonderful, and yours, Edward?" I questioned him back, a perplexing look on my face.

"Quite well, thank you." He said as he got out our lab sheets from the other day, so we could finish them during class.

Throughout class Edward and I finished completely and our teacher handed out assignments that were to be completed this weekend, with our partner of our choice. I sighed, originally I'd pick Mike and do all the work. I looked at Angela, she was already with Ben. I looked down at my notebook, it wasn't that hard. I could do it by myself.

"Um, Bella?" Edward grabbed my attention from my loathing, I looked up, curious.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked patiently.

"I was wondering," he paused dramatically. His green eyes melted me completely. "Would you be my partner? You're really good at this, I think we can come up with the best project." Edward claimed. I smiled at him, elated by his offer. He has no clue how much humilation he just spared me from!

"Uh, yeah, sure. That would be excellent." I say enthusiastically, blushing as soon as I realized how dumb I must sound, but he smiled sweetly anyways.

"Here is my cell, just call or text me any time this week. We'll figure something out. Or Alice will tackle you in the hall and work something out for us," he rolled his eyes talking about his energetic sister.

"Sure, that sounds great." I smiled and blushed sweetly, Edwards eyes darted to Mike, and his hand went up to touch my heated cheek.

"Natural blush? I like it. I'll talk to you soon, Isabella." He said my name with a tone of authority, something that would have annoyed me on anyone else, but excited me with him.

I spent my whole day talking to Angela, and at lunch, I found myself in a pickle. Angela sat with Jess, who sat with Mike who sat with Lauren, who sat with Tyler. I wasn't in the 'circle' anymore. I was a lone wolf. So I sat at a table, alone, by myself. I looked at the table, I wanted to cry so much. That was until someone sat down two trays infront of me. Jasper Hale-Witlock sat down and so did Alice Cullen. They were together, they weren't related, so it was perfectly legal. They checked. I looked around. Had I sat in their seats?

"Hello, Bella." Alice sang as she hugged me tightly. "Jazzy and I felt you are in need of some serious, honest to goodness friends." Alice explained, "so here we are!" Alice was a sweet girl who had a heart of gold.

"Wow, thanks, Alice." I said accepting her hug as an offer of pity.

"Of course! And since Edward-" She was cut off by Edward.

"Is now here, we'll really have a ball," he flashed a smile and sat extremly close to me. I felt nervous. Edward was a nice boy, athletic, musical, respectful. However, he as a sex addict. They all were, we all knew it. Edward never kept a girlfriend for long. He'd always break up with her and go for another girl, purely because it was in his nature. I didn't mind, hey, maybe I'll get to do something with him.

"Hi." I say shyly, he smiled and hugged me tightly, I took in his smell. Sex, definately sex.

"Hello, Isabella." His voice dripped honey-dipped sex.

To my surprised, Rosalie and Emmett followed, together, just as Alice and Jasper are. Rosalie was nice and congradulated me on my punch in the hall. She personally saw to Jessica's swollen jaw in the nurse's office. Compelling Jessica not to say a word or someone her tits would be gone.

"Wow, thanks." I laugh as I look down at the full tray of food Edward had set infront of me, still untouched.

"No problem. She deserved it, dirty slut." Rosalie said, she brought her attention to Edward. "How many times has she let you fuck her in the ass, Edward?" She asked cassually, He looked at me, appologetically for her bluntness and for his answer.

"More than ten," Edward paused, "which is more than I'd like to fess up to." He admitted sheepishly, turning a light shade of pink.

"Exactly. Sluuut. The only way a girl should ever take it up the ass from a single guy that many times is if she is in a relationship with them," her blue eyes looked at Emmett lovingly, and kissed him. "Isn't that right, Emmy?"

"Thats right baby doll." He cooed in her ear as he ate a big cookie off of his tray. Rosalie smiled triumphant.

"So, Bella. We hear you and Eddie have a project this weekend to do?" Alice inquired, she winced at the scowl she recieved from Edward. Everyone was fully aware that Edward didn't like pet names.

"Yeah, AP Biology II project. Pretty simple for us.." I admit as I poped a cucumber in my mouth, Alice smiled and tapped her bottom lip.

"Our dad and mom are out of the house this weekend. Some sort of confrence with other doctors and their wives. Would you like to stay over?" Alice asked, her face happy, vibrating.

I had to get a grip. I just became friends with these people. Sure, I've known them my whole life, and sure, Alice has always been welcoming to me, and wanted me to go on shopping trips with her and Rosalie, I never went though.

Nothing was stopping me now.

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun." I admit freely. Alice jumped up and down and turned to Rose, they prattled about ideas that would be a lot of fun for all of us to participate in.

"Great, now you've fed the small little demon." Edward whispered in my ear, his velvet voice sent chills up my spine, I smiled.

"There is no harm in it." I laugh playfully.

"Thats what you think, but Alice is insatiable. She'll require more." Edward laughed as he went to take my tray because lunch was almost over. I had accidently placed my hand on his leg in some point of the lunch period.

My hand slid up his crotch. I blushed tomato red.

"Oh my gosh, please, forgive me." I requested, my hands going to my red flushed face.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Without Logic

**Helloooo Everyone! Hope you liked chapter one, here goes chapter two!**

_Chapter two- Truth Without Logic_

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Had my had migrated there and not alerted my brain? Had my brain just lost complete control of my hand? I wasn't sure but all I know is that I got a handfull of Edward Cullen's cock.

"Oh my god, please, forgive me." I blushed and brought my hands up to my tomato red face, he smiled, and hushed me. Nobody else noticed but us. And maybe Mike, who was scowling over at us.

"It's okay, Bella, I should have thought before placing your hand on my lap." He explained in a gentalmenly fashion. He did it! Thats the culprit right there, brain!

"Oh." I still was blushing like a tomato would in the sun, and I still wore a look of shock and discomfort.

The bell rang, and it saved me from impending doom. I stood up and grabbed for my bag, but Edward held it out for me, I smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Edward." I couldn't control it, I blushed, again. We had English Honors together, so he walked by my side, loyally. I felt it was in some sort of protecting mannor, since Mike had the same class. Maybe Edward and his family were just being nice today, maybe tomorrow it wont be so great. Perhaps they're just helping me through the slump of it all.

Edward opened the door for us, and I smiled and blushed at him, he smiled back. A crooked smile that made me want to melt into a puddle.

"Thanks, Edward." I mumble shyly as I sit down in my seat. I never noticed how close Edward always sat near me, he sat next to me in almost every class. It didn't make sense for him to sit next to me. It was alphabetic, I think... Mike was on the other side of me, and he sat down fluidly, and was about to call my attention, when Edward stole it away.

"So, I was thinking for this weekend, we have in indoor pool... Kind of ostentacious, but if you'd like, you can bring your bathing suit, there's a hot tub too." He said smiling, he was getting nervous talking about this with me. I smiled sheepishly, feeling slightly uncomfortable myself. I didn't own a bathing suit. I haven't gone swimming in a few years, so I just threw it away, it was stained from the sand on La Push beach anyways.

"I don't own a bathing suit..." I say shyly, Edward got a look on his face, as if he were thinking something dirty. He probably was.

"Thats okay, I'm sure you'll fit one of Alice's. She owns like twenty." Edward said, he turned his attention to the teacher as we all got out our copies of 'Bless the Beast and the Children'. The book was long, drawn out, and interesting. All of the kids had a tradgic flaw. Whether it be Lally 1 who had anger issues and would murder little animals that Lally 2, his little brother, kept. Goodnow was a bed wetter and was afraid of every thing that moved. Shecker was an over eater and tried to make jokes, just like his father, when they weren't appropreate. Everyone has a flaw. A tradgic flaw, that will one day be their demise.

Edward led the class discussion today, instead of me. I wasn't feeling up to it, and the smell of Mike's deoderant was attacking my nose. A smell I had used to welcome, a smell I loved at one time, now it made me fucking sick to my stomach, and I wanted to vommit. Edward made some good points on how they delt with their lives, Shecker ate. Lally 1 destroyed things, Lally 2 slept in a sauna and had delusions and kept animals. Goodnow made head dresses and Cotton, well Cotton never really did much of anything. What did I do despite my tradgic flaw?What is my tradgic flaw?

Walking out of English, Edward helped me with my books and my stupid stumbling feet and mouth. He was really talking to me. Holly Hell! I held his attention! I intrested him!

"So, um, Bella... I know my reputation, and if you don't want me to walk you to your classes and see your okay, well thats okay..." Edward said, his hand went to ruffle his beautiful copper colored hair. I smiled and shook my head no, swallowing the large amouth of saliva that decided to form in my mouth.

"No, I don't mind at all, Edward. But you should know, I'm really uncordinated," I looked down, embarassed.

"Bella, I've known you for years, I know how you are." He chuckled, his voice sounded like a thousand wind chimes going off all around me, I smiled thankfully.

"Just so long as you're warned. I may bring you down with me." I laughed, he held on to my waist and pulled me closer to him, and put his lips to my ear. Making my heart beat out of my chest and making me want to turn to kiss him so badly. His smell was so alurring.

"I'm not weak like Mike. I, unlike him, can make sure my girl is stable and wont fall." Edward said, his hand staying firmly on my side. Jessica and Lauren walked by, Lauren snorted.

"Looks like Edward has a new slut, Jess." Lauren said laughing, what they didn't see was Rosalie who was right near us, a few lockers down.

"What, Lauren? I'm sorry, I couldn't make out what you were saying. You should get that gohnarrea checked out." Rosalie said as she touched her own throat, sounding generally concerned for her well-being.

"Fuck off Rosalie," Lauren said. As if she had a pair of balls or something.

"Excuse me, slut? What did you just say to me?" Rosalie said as she dropped her books and got up into Lauren's face. Lauren imediately took a step back, her eyes wide with fright.

"Nothing," Lauren said looking down.

"Thats what I thought bitch, don't decide to grow a pair unless you've got them to stay and back you the fuck up." Rosalie paused, her hands now forming around her stomach and hips. "And don't say anything about Bella. You're just jealous because Edward wouldn't fuck you with a ten foot pole, and Jessica, he'd only fuck you in your ass, so why don't you both go saunter off and try to fuck Mike." Rosalie said harshly. She was nice- when she wanted to be- but she could be a bitch too, and I was witnessing a bitch moment.

Lauren and Jessica walked off, both wide eyed and scared shitless. Good, I'm glad! I'm so fucking glad I have Rosalie here, she is a great friend, even if we weren't friends to begin with, she was my friend now. And what a great friend she is! She went to get her books, but Emmett already had them in his hands, a wide smile played on his child like man of a face.

"Rawr, baby." Emmett purred to her, his pants looking very uncomfortable, he was rock hard because of Rosalie getting mad, she smiled, noticing exactly what happend to Emmett.

"Thank you baby. Why don't you walk me to class?" Rosalie winked at him smiling.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I smiled sheepishly, she laughed and nodded.

"Not a problem. Come Emmett, I don't want to be laaate." She sang the last word, emplying she didn't give a fuck if she was or wasn't. She was going to fuck somewhere in this school. I looked at Edward, who still held me tight, he smiled and shrugged as he walked me to my last period class. I smiled at him, and looked down at my feet.

"Thanks, Edward."I said smiling, he laughed and bit his beautiful bottom lip, he looked around, Mike and Eric were just down the hall, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, but welcomed it, his hands engulffed my waist and his lips molded perfectly to me. His lips parted, his tongue went to my lips and I moaned and let his tongue in. I felt awkward, I felt eyes. I broke the kiss, both of our faces red and shyly smiling as we saw five people in the door way, including Mike.

"I'll see you after class," he said, his hand travled down my face, and he squeezed my hand before he left. I looked down at my feet and bit my lip. Thank god this was my last class. Mike was in almost every one of my classes, Famous Trials was no acception.

"So... Cullen?" Mike asked as he sat down, I opened my note book as the teacher started to put notes up on the bored, I tried to ignore him. "Really, Bella? We just broke up, and you're with someone else. Cullen? Really? And you thought I was pushy." Mike rolled his eyes, I turned to him.

"I'm not 'with' Edward. I'm friends with Edward. We aren't any of your fucking buisness. Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, because you're out there getting the handjob of your life from Jessica in the fucking hall way." I turned back to face the front of the class room while a few popular guys in my class, mainly Dean and Evan joked around about what I just said. Famous Trials was an elective, therefore, anyone could take it. Jasper was in my class, and he seemed hostile.

"Why don't you bed quiet for once in your god-forsaken life, Micheal. I am damned well sick of you." Jasper said his southern style voice making me feel a blush creep up my face. I felt my whole body go numb in some sort of happiness, bliss maybe. I never felt this pleased.

"Thanks Jasper," I mumble sheepishly, pulling the curtin of brown hair away from me so I could see his prominant features.

"Not a problem, Bella." Jasper tipped his head and smiled as he put his attention to the Charles Manson discussion that was going on. Helter Skelter had so many flaws, his 'family' had so many flaws. None of them were of sound mind, then again, when you kill people and stab them more than four hundred times, you're not going to be of sound mind. Jasper participated, I never noticed how much. Alice had once mentioned she was going to be married to the most amazing Phychiatrist. And for the most part, she was probably right. Jasper was bright, barely ever spoke and best of all, he was understanding. Jasper could really sympathize with a lot of the troubled teens in our school, and often tried reaching out to them.

After that class Edward was waiting at my locker, waiting for me to dropp my books off at my locker and go to my truck. I smiled sweetly at him, and blushed, obviously. I couldn't believe that in this short amount of time I've started to become use to the Cullen's sudden friendship with me, but i was becoming quite accustomed to Alice's amusing chatter, Emmetts warming big brother demenor, Jasper's light personality, Rosalies stand off personality, and of course there was Edward. Edward dripped sex appeal. And he liked me, actually liked me.

"Hello, Edward." I smiled, my lips were red and flushed from my whole entire face because of my full-on blush.

"Bella," Edward nodded, he sounded upset about something, hurt.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, his green eyes clouded.

"No, not at all." Edward forced a smile, I furrowed my eyebrows. Maybe I hadn't known Edward wellm but I knew something was indeed wrong.

"If you say so..." I say smiling I shut my locker and turned to him, he smiled and took my hand slowly, I look down, uncomfortable.

"You don't like me..." Edward said quietly, I looked alarmed.

"No, no that's not it. I do like you." I tried not to sound frantic, but I upset him.

"Then why...?" He asked quietly, I sighed and felt dumb.

"I just.. you know, broke up with him, Edward. It's a bit soon." I said quietly. It's true, Edward took the feeling of bawling away, but I can't ignore that I am hurt, and I have lost my best friends.

"I understand.." He looked uncomfortable, his fingers went through his hair and smiled a lovely smile, trying not to alarm me.

"Walk me to my car?" I asked smiling, he nodded his head, still bumed.

The walk to my car was awkward and felt unwelcomed. I wanted to hug him, appologize. he said he understood, but I do not know if he does understand. He tries to hold my hand again, and I let him, but my hand is loose in his grip.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" I ask again impatiently as we reached my rust colored truck, he put his hand in his red-copper hair and rustled it around even more.

"I just had hoped you were comfortable with me... I kissed you earlier." Edward mumbled under his breath, I looked down, self consious.

"I do like you. I am comfortable with you. Maybe even a little, too comfortable with you." I said scratching my arm and blushing profusely.

"Mike was a joke. Come on, Bella. Let me show you what a real man can do for you." Edward pleaded me, was he really propisitioning me?

"Is that what this is? Just about sex?" I took my hand away from his, my face showing just how disgusted I was. He looked alarmed at me, his green eyes looking wild.

"No, no not at all." Edward said, "I just want to make sure... I get to see you." Edward shifted slightly away from me.

"See me?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. I looked down at my feet, did he want naked pictures of me? Really.

"I mean, like, be with you first." Edward explained, he hit his head, he looked down. "I mean... god." He stumbled on his words, it was surprisingly cute.

"No, I understand," I said quietly. "You will." I paused, wait... Edward was with Tanya. A friend I had in school, whom I don't see anymore. She's snooty now, she doesn't go to our school anymore, I looked down. "Tanya.." I mumbled.

"Is gone." Edward looked around, "we're over." He said quietly, I knew he was lying. He was with Tanya, but he never saw her, so it was as good as over.

"Okay." I looked around, people were starting to stare, especially Mike and Jessica. I wanted to leave. I felt sick.

"I need to go." I say, my stomach churning slowly, my brown eyes getting ready to cry.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella." He said, the same sound of supiority and he kissed my forehead and breathed in my hair.

"Tomorrow," I repeat and get into my truck. I didn't want to cry infront of anyone. Nobody should see me like this except my mother. Renee never really did understand me, but she understood heart break enough to know how to comfort me. Charlie would look and just seem helpless. Sure, he'd hold me if I was inconsolable, but I'm glad I have Renee for that. Dad cares, but he's so bad at showing affections.

I drove home, listening to someone screaming at the top of their lungs, some bad jazz music, it was some girl from American Idol. She was in the top three, which clearly, she shouldn't have been. I listened to her voice, picking out the flaws and why it was flawed. She was off key, she used too much of her throat instead of using her diafram. this helped, it helped me to not cry. Her name was Haley something, I couldn't remember her last name. I hated it. She was probably beautiful, propably rich, and hell, probably a whore. I didn't fucking care about her fan base on Facebook or on Myspace or 4Square.

I walked into the house, nobody was home. There was a note on the counter in my mother's elegant script.

'_Dear Bella,_

_Your father surprised me with tickets to a play and dinner out. I'm sorry sweetheart. There is money on the counter, order a pizza and invite Mike over. I hope you enjoy your night sweetheart, we'll be home around 12 tonight._

_Love,_

_Mom_'

I wanted to cry... Nobody was home to help console me. I looked down at my shoes and sighed. Nobody was going to help me. I left the money on the counter and I grabbed the Vodka in the top shelf of the cabinet. I opened the fridge and got out the coke six pack. I'd most likely pass out before they came home, and mom would replace the Vodka and never tell my dad about this happening. She'd demand to know why later the next day, but she wouldn't punish me.

My mind was blank by 9 o'clock. I had pissed eight times by this time. And mike had text me twenty times.

**_Mike: Bella, I'd like to talk._**

**_Mike: Bella, I'd like to talk, seriously._**

**_Mike: Bella?_**

**_Mike: Bella? Are you there?_**

**_Mike: Wtf?_**

**_Mike: Wtf? Are you with Cullen?_**

**_Mike: I know what you're doing Bella._**

**_Mike: I know exactly what you're doing._**

**_Mike: You're such a fucking bitch._**

**_Mike: I didn't mean it, Bella. Text me, please._**

**_Mike: I understand, I'm a dick, please Bella_**

**_Mike: Bella, I love you._**

He kept sending me messages until I sent one message that said it all.

**_Bella: I dont fucking care Mike, leave me the fuck alone. Forever._**

And he left me alone the rest of the night, and let me drink a whole fifth of Vodka and I went upstairs before my parents arived, I pissed four more times and looked at the clock, I got a message again, I sighed and almost fell when I reached for it.

_**Unknown: Are you okay, Isabella?**_

It was Edward. I called the number, too drunk to know it was stupid to do.

"Bella?" His voice was low, quiet. He was getting ready for bed.

"Hewwow, Edwawd." I said, my voice lazy and tired from all of the booze.

"Are you okay?" He sounded generally concerned.

"Yess, Dr. Vodka made sure of that one." I giggled to myself, thinking it was such a cleaver joke and he'd never figure it out.

"You've been drinking?" He didn't sound mad, just shocked.

"Nooo sillky." I hiccuped and laughed, "I mean silly. I called you silky!" I laughed, thinking I was so funny.

"Yeah, Bella, you did," he sounded less and less happy as I spoke.

I didn't speak, I was drinking a lot of water, my stomach felt on fire.

"Did you pass out?"Edward sounded frantic.

"NOOO, I was thirstyy, Need to replace the pee, don't ya know." I made myself sound like I was wise or somethin, laughing at my own stupid self.

"Bella, I'm picking you up tomorrow," he said lightly, I heard a slight moan in his voice, or was that a groan?

"Edward, I'm a virgin." I sigh and lay on my bed, wanting him to change that fact, he chuckled.

"I know, Bella." He sounded like he was smiling.

"I'm so wet and horny Edward." I said quietly, trying to sound alluring but my constant sluring wasn't helping my efforts.

"I believe it," he wasn't being too talkitive on the subject.

"Are you hard? I bet your bigger than Mike. He was so tiny. I want to see your cock Edward," I mumble into the phone.

"You will soon, princess. Go to sleep, think of me." He said quietly

"Okayyyy, goodnight sexy fucking man," I mumble into the phone.

"Goodnight Isabella." He sounded tired as I hung up the phone and rolled on to my side, tomorrow would suck.

I awoke with a pounding headache. Great. The Vodka bottle was gone, and I knew my mother had taken it. I walked into the bathroom and peed, I took a cup and filled it with water and drank it slowly, wincing as the cold liquid reached my tender stomach. I walked into the shower and showered quickly, washing my hair gingerly. I got out of the shower, the smell of french toast lurched in the air and made my stomach churn. Mom was going to make me eat it. I walked down, dad was gone. She was sitting at the table and she was sipping coffee, waiting for me patiently to explain.

"A whole fifth?" She asked as I sat down at my plate. I looked down.

"Mike has been cheating on me." I said quietly, "I caught him yesterday morning." I cut up the large peices of french toast and put little butter and syrup on it.

"You could have gotten alcohol poisioning." My mom said quietly, she was serious.

"It wasn't completely full." I pointed out carefully.

"Still Isabella." She was mad, I winced at my full name. " I don't want to come home to you drinking that much. A glass, sure, more than a glass, okay. Never a whole fifth." My mom was irrate. I looked down, slightly ashamed of my actions, but I couldn't take it back now, and my mother was having her revenge on my stomach. She always made me something sickening sweet to eat after I had been drinking. Her form of justice.

"Bella, someone is at the door." My mom's voice was sweet now, no longer angry, just her. I looked up at her blue eyes, her eyes were tired. She had stayed up worrying about me. I stood up and huged her tightly,

"I'm sorry." I told her before I left, opening the door I saw Edward standing there, I was slightly confused, but remembered something about last night that made me blush. The phone call.

"Uh, hi, Edward." I said quietly, I looked down ashamed slightly, he nodded his head and smile slightly, he found my embarrasment slightly amusing. I looked down and shrugged, why not.

I got into his shiny new car that smelled exactly like him, he handed me some tylenol and a bottle of water, I smiled, thankful.

"Thanks, my mom had her revenge on me this morning," I mumbled as I took the tylenol and the cursed cold water into my now churning upset stomach.

"Revenge?" He questioned, I looked over, he was kind of worried.

"My dad is the police cheif, how do you think he would feel if he knew his daughter was underage drinking in his own home? No, my mom cleaned up after me, my dad never noticed. She's going out and buying another fifth of Vodka and another six pack of coke so that nobody notices what's missing. Dad would flip," I hit my sore head against my palm, Edward grabbed my hand, now one hand driving.

"You shouldn't do that, you're brain is trying to repair what you damaged." Edward said, lacing his fingers with mine, I smiled.  
>"Thanks," I mumbled, his smile was nice, it was beautiful. He was beautiful.<p>

Sure, Edward Anthony Cullen was a big slut. Yes, he'd fuck many girls in the ass and make another suck his dick the same day, but I couldn't help it. His lips were kissable, his tongue delectable delicious. He had mannors, and he used them with me. He had polite jestures, and he showed them to me. He could have gotten so much out of me last night, but instead he encouraged me to go to bed. How gentelmenly? I know.

"Here," he mumbled as we were in the school p arking lot, I hadn't noticed that we were at school. Emmett knocked on my window, he smiled big and waved like a moron. Edward rolled his eyes and opened his door, and walked over to open mine. Very nice.

"Thanks," I blush and walked over near Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. They were all talking in low voices, I looked over to see Jessica and Mike making out inside Mike's subaru. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Suddenly the pounding that wasn't anymore when I was looking at Edward was there, and it hurt worse than when I woke up this morning.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Sorry Oh I'm Sorry No

**Hey everyone :) Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! **

**So, everyone is concerned about Edward's Dom side, right? Well, from my experience as a Sub, Doms are never really up front at that age -I'm eighteen, and I have a dom the same age, he wasn't upfront until I admitted I like it-. I'm not saying I'm like the expert on this type of thing, but from my experience, the whole dom thing isn't broadcasted that soon. :) Don't worry, soon :D**

**Thanks for reviewing, please review, it makes me feel like you guys really enjoy and you guys are really pleased with my writing, also, don't be rude, but you're allowed to critique it, just pm me about something you see flawed or if you have any questions.**

**Remember, no flames.**

**The Title of this chapter is off of a Hollywood Undead song, My Black Dahlia. I do not own it. I do love the song, listen to it. Even if you dont like rap. & I included the whole song, seriously, it's good. I had my doubts too.**

**Thanks you guys, and enjoy :)  
>-Megan <strong>

_Chapter Three- I'm Sorry Oh... I'm Sorry No._

**BPOV**

I walked through the halls, I felt like shit. It didn't help that I had the worst fucking hang over in the world. I put in my iPod. I didn't feel like listening to people talk about Mike and Jessica. I had a free period first period anyways. I walked to my locker, nobody was there. Not Mike, not Jess, not Alice, not Edward. Nobody. I sighed and got out a composition book. I write lyrics in them when I am pissed. Not my lyrics. They're other bands lyrics. I picked the one I was listening to, Hollywood Undead's My Black Dahlia. Edward waved to me, seeing I had my head phones in, so I wasn't likely to hear him, or reply. I waved my hand at him, being kind. My stomach was still churning in pain. Not just because of the alcohol, but because of Mike. He disgusted me.

I walked to the library and copied every single word that I heard coming from my iPod. I felt each and every word that played, everything pretty much applied to me. ALMOST everything.

I loved you

You made me

Hate me

You gave me hate see,

It saved me

And these tears are deadly

You feel that?

I ripped back

Everytime you tried to steal that

You feel bad?

You feel sad?

I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that!

It was my heart, It was my life

It was my start

It was your night, This strife, it dies

This life and these lies

These lungs have sung

This song for too long

And its true, I hurt to, remember

I loved you.

And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry,) I'm sorry, no.(no.)

And I've been abused, I feel so used

because of you

I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry,) I'm sorry ,no. (no.)

I wish I could have quit you

I wish I never missed you

And told you that I loved you everytime I fucked you

The future that we both drew

And all the shit we've been through

Obsessed with the thought of you

The pain just grew and grew.

How could you do this to me?

Look at what I made for you

It never was enough, and the world is what I gave to you

I used to be love struck

And now I'm just fucked up

Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts.

And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry,) I'm sorry, no. no.

And I've been abused, I feel so used

because of you

I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry,) I'm sorry ,no. no.

Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest

And your tears are dried up now

You just lay without a sound

Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest

And my fears are over now,

I can leave with my head down.

And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry, oh( I'm sorry,) I'm sorry, no. no.

And I've been abused, I feel so used

because of you

I'm sorry, oh (I'm sorry,) I'm sorry ,no.( no).

Sorry, Sorry. (I used to be love struck now I'm just fucked up)

Sorry, Sorry. (Pull up my sleeves and see the patterns of my cuts)

Sorry, Sorry. I'm sorry, no.

I felt better almost immediately as I wrote the last no. I felt a lot better. This song was a lot like my life, only I never fucked Mike. I did tell him that I loved him, but when you're with someone for so long, it takes a lot not to fall for them. I saw a hand touch mine as I finished writting, I looked up to see Edward's beautiful green eyes peering at me.

"Hey," I said as I took out my earphones, he smiled and looked down at the lyrics that were written.

"My Black Dahlia," he read from the page,"Hollywood Undead," he recongnized the song. I blushed profusely, it was embarrising to me to like them, not that they weren't good, but because it was six guys who are white rapping and wearing masks. It's kind of odd for a girl like me to like.

"Yeah," I push my hair behind my ear and make eye contact with him, a smile played on his lips.

"I listen to them too, it's okay." He made a small chuckle and he looked around at everyone. "So, did you and your mom fight this morning, you kinda ran off before I could ask." Edward asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, kind of. She was very very dissappointed in me. She was practically steaming when I came down. She made me eat french toast, her pay back of sorts. She always cooks something sickinging sweet when I drink. I think it's to teach me a lesson or something. Or it gives her a sense of control. In any event, I'm use to it." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"So you like to be punished?" He asked, his left eyebrow raised in a provocitave manner. I blushed and bit my lower lip.

"Uhm, depends," I said, he walked over and sat extremely close to me, his hand on my upper thigh.

"What about spankings?" He whispered in my ear, my blood started to cool down and heat up at my center. He was being naughty. "Getting your ass smacked for being a bad girl. Getting your pussy smacked for being bad?" His hand was travling up and up. I knew I shouldn't had worn my tan skirt, I wanted to moan out loud, but he was still going. "What about getting bitten?" His green eyes darkend, I bit my own lip, imagining what it would feel like to have Edward's perfect ultrawhite teeth on me. Mike never did that. He thought it was weird. "Do you like the sound of that, Isabella?" Edward asked me, his hand at my panty line now, I wanted to stop him, but all I did was open my legs a little with the help of his knee.

What the fuck was I doing! We're in the back of the library! Someone is bound to catch us! But instead I wasn't saying a damned thing for him to stop. I was letting him do this. I was getting wet and boiling hot waiting for his touch. Waiting for the satisfaction I've been denying myself for weeks. I kept biting my lip as his intense green eyes looked deep into me, seeming to know what I wanted. His knee went in between my legs and pulled them apart. Two of Edward's fingers played with the hem of my lace panties. I knew what he was going to do. I wanted it.

"Does that all sound good, Isabella?" Edward asked, the two fingers finally going under the elastic part of my panties, but he stopped to rub my newly waxed surface of skin. "Answer me, Isabella, or I wont touch." He demanded, my eyes had closed at some point, and I opened my eyes right away, I pushed closer to him, I felt a slap. He slapped my pussy. I let out a small moan.

"Yes, Edward." I gave in, my face probably bright red by the truth that I had let slip. I did like it, I like all of it. I liked how he called me Isabella, I liked how he had just slapped me. I liked how he was teasing me, and I liked how he had all of the power.

"Do you want these fingers deep inside of this pussy?" He asked as his middle and ring finger started to trace my wet, swollen clit. I moaned and nodded my head, the fingers pinched my clit. "Answer me aloud Isabella." Edward demanded.

"Yes, please." I was reduced to begging, I needed the fingers inside of me.

"Do you know what you told me last night, Isabella? On the phone?" Edward asked, his two fingers tracing my entrance now, I wanted to buck into them. I felt the worst pain in my center, needing the feeling of those fingers.

"No," it was the truth, I didnt.

"You told me your pussy was so wet for me." He moaned and kissed my neck, "I feel it is now. Was it this wet last night, or was it wetter?" He whispered in my ear, his fingers almost in, he pushed lightly.

"Almost as wet." I let myself breathe hard, he moaned and pushed one finger in, I moaned and couldn't believe it, but I came as soon as it was in.

"O god, baby," He moaned and shoved it in and out, "you just came." He didn't care if I felt slightly embarrassed. "Want me to make you do it again, Isabella?" Edward asked, he thrust his middle finger in and out of me slowly, I moaned.

"Please, I.." I stopped as I felt his pace start to get fast. "Oh god, Edward." I moaned into him, he kissed me, keeping me from being too loud. I moaned and I felt myself start to shake, his second finger was added and I started to buck into him. I came, again.

"Good girl," Edward cooed, he slowed his fingers and let my pussy walls squeeze the hell out of them. His fingers felt so fucking good inside of me. I never wanted them to leave. I moaned as he withdrew them completely, his lips left mine and his fingers replaced my tongue. He moaned and put his fingers down, he grabbed my one hand with his and put it on his hard cock.

"Remember what you said about this?" He asked, I licked my lips, my fingers rubbing him through the material of his pants, he smiled, his green eyes dark with lust.

"I want to see him." I said, my eyes looked up at him, I felt that my lids were low, I was coming down from my high.

"Thats right Isabella," Edward said he let me rub him through his jeans with my palm, he didn't show pleasure with it, or displeasure. He kept his face passive. "What would you do with him?" Edward asked, I looked down and licked my lips.

"Touch, play, lick." I moaned, my fingers travling up to the zipper, he stopped me.

"No." Edward's voice was thick with desire. "Not yet." Edward stood up, his buldge in my face. I bit my lip in hopes that it would be soon. I looked around, nobody was in the library.

"Did the bell ring?" I asked, I was now blushing and my sexyness was proabably gone, Edward nodded his head.  
>"Yes, when you came." He told me lightly, I looked down, a little embarrassed. He smiled and pulled me up, he kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on him. Interesting, I tasted like a sweet nectarine with a hint of grapefruit. It wasn't bad, just... interesting. I picked up my stuff and looked down at my shoes.<p>

"Don't you dare go back into that fucking shell, Isabella. You stay like that. Now, give me your panties." Edward demanded, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I gasped, he looked down at me patiently.

"Give me your panties. Do you want me to touch you more today?" Edward asked, he came close and whispered in my ear, "I want complete access to this pussy today. No panties. Give them. Now, Isabella." Edward comanded, I shimmed them off and handed them to him, he smiled and kissed me. "Go to class." He kind of treated me like a child, not that I minded, but it was interesting.

I walked to my first class of the day and listend to the lecture that was taking place on different types of quotients.

**EPOV.**

I couldn't believe the first time she came around me. I inserted one finger and her pussy inclosed around it and pulsed relentlessly. It was fucking amazing, her pussy was hot as hell and tight as hell. She looked so god damned gorgeous when she came. Her brown eyes would glitter and shut, her mouth became a home for my tongue.

And those moans, oh my god, those moans. They were the most sexy and innocent thing I have ever heard. She was so innocent, that pussy was so fucking tight it had to be a virgin pussy. Those sweet sweet cummings made her look like the worlds hottest girl.

I walked to the bathroom before I went to my gym class, made sure nobody was in here, I put my head against the cold door of the stall and undid my jeans. My hard cock sprung free, I grabbed her wet panties and smelled her wonderful scent. She tasted amazing, she smelled even better. I couldn't stand the wonderful feeling of her pussy trying to milk my fingers. I imagined her pussy doing that to my hard cock. I rubbed my head slowly, I felt precum seep from my cock head and I started to rub my head faster with my thumb and stoked my cock hard and fast.

Just thinking of those legs with that damned skirt on, no fucking panties anymore. God I wanted to live in that pussy. I wanted to moan, I wanted to scream her fucking name as I came, but I didn't, I felt the urge. My balls tightend and I felt the cum shoot from my hard cock into the toliet. I sighed in relief, I knew that wouldn't hold me for long. I wiped my hands off and I wiped my sweating forhead. I flushed the toliet and washed my hands thouroughly. I placed her panties in my pants pocked and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Mike in the hall way, and he ran into the class room nearest, glaring at me as he did so. I smiled and walked to my class, geting a glare from Mrs. DeAngelo. I fucked her last semester, she didn't glare at me then.

**BPOV. **

I sat down in my Biology class, waiting for my lab partner to come over. We were going to disguss our projects today, so it was important that he'd come. I closed my eyes, who am I kidding, I'm going insane! I can't believe what Edward did in the library, not that I'm complaining, I'm just saying. I opened my eyes, I felt someone watching me. It was Lauren, what was her problem? She was glaring at me, I rolled my eyes, it hurt to do so, but I did it anyways. My head pain was dwindling, and the churning in my stomach had completely gone. I was thankful for that. Angela walked me to the classes before this, talking about her and Ben, and how they were going to a movie this weekend, and if I wanted to come, I was welcome. They were avoiding the topic of why they wouldn't invite Jessica or Mike. I was thankful for their offer, but I told them I was going to the Cullen's house this weekend, Rosalie and Alice were begging. Angela smiled and nodded, she asked how things were with the Cullen's, if they were as nice or as mean as everyone preceves them to be. I explained the Cullen's and their temperment.

Angela sat with Ben and Eric, talking away, smiling at me every so often, as would her sweet boyfriend Ben. Eric smiled awkwardly at me, not really sure how to regaurd me. He was best friends with Mike, but he didn't agree with what Mike had done to me. He was caught in the middle, over all.

Edward sat down beside me, and he turned to me, and smiled.

"Isabella, how are you?" Edward asked, a smile on his face. My whole entire body vibrated with acceptance by his adressing me as Isabella.

"I'm good, how are you, Edward?" I asked, a blush going all over my face, he hadn't let me touch him. I wanted to so badly, I felt him through his jeans and I could tell he was fucking huge. I licked my lips, not caring if a blush was creeping everywhere.

"Wonderful," Edward said, he put his attention to someone who was standing close to us, Mike. "Can I help you?" Edward asked, Mike glared at him.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Cullen." Mike said with a sneer.

"Well I know your not here to talk to Bella, she isn't interested. I thought you got that picture when you kept texting her last night." Edward said, I blushed. I never told him that, but I think it was evident that Mike would be a person to do that.

"How would you know about that?" Mike asked, his face suddenly vulerable.

"Its not hard to guess." Edward glared at him, "I think you need to go sit down, Micheal. Bella doesn't want to speak do you. Do you?" Edward glanced down, concerned that he over stepped his boundaries.

"No, I made that clear last night." I said, I looked over at Mike. "I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not interested in hearing your appologies, what you did to me was unacceptable. Stop, you're just embarrasing yourself." I said quietly, trying not to make a scene, it was too late.

"Embarrassing myself? You're the one tramping around with Cullen!" Mike said, I looked at him, did he seriously just go there? I didn't have to do anything, Edward walked up to Mike, he grabbed Mike's polo shirt and looked down at him, he was pissed.

"Don't you ever call her a tramp. Don't you ever fucking say her name again. Don't you ever speak like you're supiror to either one of us, cause I've got news for you Mike, you're not. You're nothing. You are just a pubesent fuck on the dick of life." Edward said as he let go of Mike's shirt. "Am I understood? Because if you do, do any of the stuff I just told you not to, I will personally pound the fuck out of you."

"Yeah, understood." Mike mumbled as he walked away, everyone was quiet, the teacher didn't say a word, he just kept at his paper filing. I looked up at Edward. I was completely soaked. I couldn't believe how he handled that! It was fucking hot! Edward sat down next to me, his jaw was clenched.

"Thank you, Edward." I said quietly, I grabbed his knee underneat the table. "Nobody has ever stood up for me like that before." I said as I moved my hand up toward his crotch, no hard cock was waiting. He wasn't in the mood, but as soon as I moved my hand over it, he began to grow in anticipation.

"Spread those lucious legs, Isabella, and pay attention to class. No moaning, no kissing." Edward said, his hand grabbed my leg and pulled open my legs.


	4. Chapter 4 Take My Breath Away

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you liked it!**

**Oh-my-gosh! I've been so busy lately! I went to the lake, I went out with my grandparents (which is a huge deal because I don't normally see them) I got my nose pierced! And my eyebrows waxedd :) And i have to read a book for college :( 'The curious incident of the dog in the night time' it's not so bad, if you're into a book by a curious young man who will never be able to live on his own. I just finished it, it's really good. You should consider reading it! :)**

**Tell me, do you think piercings are gross? I hope not!**

**My dom wants me to get my nipples done, and I was thinking maybe incorporating that in the story, perhaps put Bella in the same situation, yes? I think it's a good idea. -But for later down the road. See, I don't quite enjoy stories where they just jump into the sack, ya know? I like the teasing game. Which is going to be Chapter 5's title, by the way, If you're curious.**

**You get to choose, though.**

**Yay, or Nay for the piercing?**

**So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I've been working hard just for you :)**

**Lots of Love.**

**Megann**

_Chapter Four: Take My Breath Away_

**BPOV**

I looked at our teacher talk about how the components bind together in order to form a basic molecule. It would have sunk in, it would have even made sense, had I not been other wise distracted. Edward's fingers were torturing me, fingering me fast, then slow. Not letting me cum, not letting me get far away from it either. I sighed exasperated and unable to really focus all that much.

"Bella?" Our teacher called on me, taking my exasperated sigh as if I knew the answer and I was being a know-it-all by sighing at other people's stupid and simple minds. It was a good thing that I was an honor student and I was a chapter ahead of these people.

"What was the question, Sir?" I asked, he repeated the question and luckily it had been a really easy question for me to answer.

"Au would cancel the smell out, Sir." I answered, he nodded his head and looked at me.

"You look flushed, Ms. Swan. Do you need to go to the nurse?" Mr. Marinos asked, I shook my head no.

"No, sir I'm fine," I lied. I'm not fine, sir. I am being tortured, I clenched around Edward's fingers finally, I came fast so he couldn't stop me. I felt so much better, I laid my forehead on the cold black top of the lab table.

"That was sneaky, Bella." Edward chuckled, he sounded quite content with himself. Good. I was glad to get all of his frustrations out. Not that I enjoyed the torture, but it was kind of fun. Mike was in the back, and I'm sure he had an idea of what Edward was probably doing to me. I heard my name being called, again. Mr. Marinos.

"Ms. Swan, I must insist that you go to the nurse's office immediately." He looked concerned.

"Actually, may I just go to the bathroom?" I requested, "I just need to splash my face with some water." I said quietly, Mr. Marinos gave me the bathroom stick, which was my pass. I walked into the ladies room, Jessica was in there. I went into the stall and cleaned myself up and went pee. I heard her crying, I didn't give a fuck though.

I walked out, washed my hands and splashed water in my face and waited for the tomato red blush to leave my face. Jessica was fixing her mascara by the time I was drying my hands, she looked over at me.

"You're not even going to ask me if I'm okay?" Jessica scoffed.

"No," I answered simply.

"We were best friends Bella!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, we _were_. We aren't anymore. Not since you did that to me." I said as I walked out of the girls bathroom.

After our class together, Edward walked me to my locker, where Angela was glad to pick me up, she smiled at Edward, he returned the smile, and he kissed my forehead and walked away, Angela smiled at me.

"You and Edward? And don't even get me started on the whole him and Mike throw down!" Angela didn't usually gush, but she was gushing right now. She never really thought Mike and I were cut out for each other, but she seemed smitten with the idea of Edward and I together. We walked to our shared English class and talked on the way about her and Ben's plans. I laughed at all the right times when she told me some of the adorable -but dorky- attempts at their first kiss.

"Isn't he the cutest, though?" Angela asked as she dropped me off at my locker before lunch. I nodded and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, he is. He's a keeper," I commented looking at her, meaningfully.

"I know he is," Angela paused. "Don't worry about Jessica, he thinks she's a dirty hoe." Angela whispered, as Lauren and Jessica passed us, she looked at me, smiling awkwardly, it was her cue to go.

"I'll see ya, Ang." I said as I gave her an awkward one armed hug. Normally I would have walked with her, I would have been going with Jessica and Lauren. But I wasn't. not anymore. I looked over on the other side of me, Edward stood with his left leg up on the locker, his back resting against it, smiling at me. A crooked smile that I enjoyed quite well.

"Hey," he said quietly, I smiled at him, blushing profusely.

"Hi," I said as I pushed a small strand of hair out of my line of vision.

We didn't say anymore though, I pushed my books into my locker and grabbed my awkward Vera Bradley purse. I never really carried it, but I took it to lunch with me. I didn't like having a Vera, but mother insisted. She liked the patterns and insisted that I liked them too. I didn't. He took my hand as we walked to the lunch table, Alice and Jasper were already there, talking.

"Hey," Edward gave them then generic greeting that he gave me. Alice pointed her finger at him.

"Dad is furious." Alice said sternly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I hit him, Alice."

"It doesn't matter! That was completely inappropriate Edward!" Alice said, her soprano voice hurt my ears as she yelled at him for his stupidity.

"He was defending me," I defended Edward against his beautiful little sister.

"I know, Bella. But it's still not acceptable. At least not in public," she made a disgusted noise and changed her tune. "I made a plan for this weekend!" Alice said in an excited voice.

"Oh, right." I said in an embarrassed voice, looking around.

"You didn't ask?" Alice's face fell.

"No, not yet. I um... Got in to trouble with my mom this morning. I drank almost a whole fifth, she wasn't happy this morning." I said quietly as I scratched my head.

"Ohhh," Alice said quietly.

"At least we have a girl who can party!" Jasper decided to lighten the mood, Edward laughed and nodded head.

"Maybe she can keep up with me," Rosalie said as she sat down with a small apple and a Cesar salad. Emmett sat down with a large bacon cheese burger and laughed as he shoved a french fry in his mouth.

"Baby, I can't even keep up with you." Emmett said as he laughed.

"Maybe you could if you didn't drink beer then liquor and get sick half way through the night." Rosalie pointed out, he shrugged and laughed.

"I always forget the rhyme."

"Em, how do you forget the rhyme?" I asked as I laughed, everyone looked at me, they seemed approving of me finally speaking in a friend way.

"I guess I just get too excited about beer." He admitted as he laughed and took a big bite of his cheese burger. Rosalie rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. Alice laughed and sipped at her Sprite as she chewed on an animal cracker. I looked at my purse and stood up, Edward mimicked my motions fluidly.

"Lunch?" Edward inquired, I nodded my head and smiled as he walked with me to the line. Ben and Angela were in front of us, chatting, giggling. They're relationship was cute. Angela's father was a pastor, so it wasn't like Angela was going to go where I was already at with Edward with Ben. She was sweet and nice and caring. She didn't care if other people had sex, it was inevitable at our age and day, but she was respectfully a virgin and didn't want to change it for anyone, and Ben was the same. He was a dedicated Christian himself, he wore a purity ring and everything.

"What would you like?" He asked, I smiled.

"A salad, please. Cucumbers, chic peas, tomatoes, baby corn, and.." I tapped my lip thinking quietly to myself, "Italian dressing." I decided it was a good day for some Italian.

"As you wish," Edward said as he fixed the salad for me and handed it to me, smiling carefully as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Edward." I said as he picked up a Green Delicious apple for me. I smiled, how did he know? I did like Red delicious, but I like Green Delicious better than the Red. The Red's skin was too though and always got stuck in my teeth, which I hated.

Edward got two slices of pizza and an apple as well. He got me a Coke and himself a Sprite. He knew me so well, and yet, he and I hadn't been that close for a while. Mike always got me Diet Coke. I hated artificial sweeteners. Was Mike aware that Diet isn't good for your digestive system? It can't digest all of the artificial shit that is in it.

"Thank you," I said shyly as Edward paid for my lunch, he smiled and nodded. We walked back to our table, Rosalie was half way finished with her Salad, and her Red Delicious apple was waiting for her beside her left hand. Rosalie talked about her graduation project and how Emmett BETTER get started on his, if he knows whats good for him.

"What's it about?" I asked Rosalie, she smiled and blushed slightly.

"The difference between Fuel Injected cars and regular horse power." Rosalie said shyly, "I'm into cars." Rosalie admitted.

"Oh, that's cool. I have an old Chevy Truck, any tips?" I laughed scratching my forehead.

"Yeah, don't pass sixty." She laughed, I laughed along with her as she made a joke about old cars. They were good, but they did go to hell on the high ways now-a-days.

We all sat around and chatted about the graduation project. Emmett was going to do his on his steroids and how they effect people in sports, good and bad. There wasn't really any good side effects, they were all pretty bad.

"Plus, they make your dick and balls shrivel up!" Emmett said, a state of horror on his face. Everyone laughed, he touched his package. "I don't want that shit happenin to my junk! Hell fuckin no!" Emmett stated proudly, I laughed and covered my mouth, a little self conscious at the good time we were having. I shouldn't feel guilty for enjoying myself, though. It was stupid. I deserve to have a good time.

Apparently, Jasper was doing his graduation project on how wars affect the economy and how it can either make or break a nation. Jasper was an excellent man when it came to any real war, political or not. He gave us an instance of how World War II got us out of the Great Depression and how we got into an 'almost depression' right now with this war that is going on.

"My Jazzy is so smart!" Alice ruffled his hair and kissed his nose, he smiled and laughed.

"Well my Alice is so damned beautiful." Jasper said as he kissed her nose back, Alice giggled and gave him a light smack on the arm and blushed.

I looked at them, a smile and a blush creeping up on my face. They had such adorable relationships. Rosalie was always trying to help Emmett meander his way through high school without failing, He was really smart, but he got easily distracted. Alice and Jasper were supportive of each other and always complimented each other's personalities. Then there was Edward, he never really had a partner, and I feel as if I took the spot of all his hoes. Already. Edward and I weren't really... together. We were in an awkward phase. I wonder if they knew what was going on? I wonder if they knew that Edward and I were messing around? How strange... I wonder if they went through what we're doing...

The bell rang and I got up, Edward dumped my tray and walked me to my last class of the day. I smiled and swallowed as I looked at the door. He smiled too, Mike was walking down the hall, closer. Edward was noticeably irritable about Mike, and he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and looked down, blushing.

"I'll see you?" I asked, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you kinda wanted to.. go somewhere after school?" Edward said smiling, was he actually blushing?

"Uh, yeah, that'd be fun." I said as I licked my lips out of habit, how nice! He wants to do something!

"Great. I'll um see you at my car then, since I drove you today." Edward said, I hit myself in the head -something I shouldn't have done, because I need those brain cells- I forgot that he had driven me.

"I completely forgot!" I exclaimed laughing, he laughed too.

"Yeah, I didn't want you driving." Edward said laughing awkwardly as Mike walked by.

"Yeah, did I apologize for that yet? In case I hadn't, I'm sorry." I laughed quietly, nervous that I sounded like an idiot.

"No, it's fine.. Really," he smiled a beautiful crooked smile and his bright green eyes looked like they were glistening at me.

"Well, I'll see you," I said quietly, feeling sad for having to leave him this early, but luckily we will see each other soon. Hopefully, we'll spend a long time together. I was getting attached... I could feel it. Edward was just some time of new obsession.

"See ya," Edward said as he turned on his heel and walked away after giving me a beautiful crooked smile of his. I turned my heel the same, but less graceful. I couldn't believe how graceful he was, it was unreal. He was smooth, graceful, confident. Everything that I wanted in a guy. And on top of all that, he wasn't an ass to me, he wasn't going to be an ass to me anytime soon- that I can tell.

With Jasper in my last period class it went fast, because Mike was too big of a pussy to try and take on a second Cullen in one day, especially Jasper or Emmett... Then again, Edward is equally intimidating... So why did he even try to take him on? I took notes on our subject, we were talking about Mississippi burning, which is an interesting case, if you think about it. A lot of the kids in our class's parents remember their parent's telling them about the whole racism problem in the southern states.

School ended, thank god. I walked to my locker, the hall way was crammed with people, not something that was unusual. Especially since everyone was crowded around Eric and Mike. I sighed, I wonder what drama was going on now... I watched as all of these kids crowded around them. Jessica was standing beside Mike, and Angela and Ben were standing beside Eric. My face was bright red. My ears were burning, and my mouth went dry as I became slack jawed. They were fighting about _me_. Great, just great.

"I can't believe you invited _her_!" Mike exclaimed, his hands hitting his sides. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up, Mike! She's our friend, ya know! Maybe if your dumb ass would of kept his hands to his-" Angela cut herself off, she was a good girl. She was a Preacher's daughter, she didn't want to get caught up in her words.

"Why don't you grow up, Ang!" Jessica screeched, "it's not kindergarten anymore! You can't be friends with _anyone_ you know!"

"Since when does age stop someone from being a good person?" Angela challenged, "but I guess you don't really concern yourself with that." Angela concluded as she backed away from the circle of her friends, Ben by her side. "I never agreed with what you were doing. I couldn't tell Bella, because you made me swear. I'm not a bad person, and if I were you, you should repent for doing that to her, you should try and ask for forgiveness." Angela walked away, a small smile to me, I felt awful, so I stopped her.

"You don't have to throw her away for me, Ang." I said quietly.

"You've got to take the trash out at least once a week, Bell." Angela said as she looked over her shoulder in Jessica's direction, Jessica heard her and stomped on the ground.

"Okay, well, text me." I said lightly as Ben, who had a severe look on his face lead her away... This is all my fault. I turned my attention back to Eric and Mike.

"You knew about this?" Mike accused.

"Yeah," Eric looked around, "what does it matter? Like Angela said, she's our friend, too Mike. Just because you screwed up doesn't mean we can't see her."

"But to invite her and and _Cullen_ to the same thing you invited Jess and I too is low." Mike said, "are you trying to get my ass kicked?" Mike challenged Eric.

"Maybe," Eric said as he picked up his bag. "I've had it with all three of you. You, Lauren, and Jessica. You've gone through a power trip because of something you did. You hurt a beautiful girl, that _every_ guy wanted. And she picked _you_. And you're proud of hurting her? Ang is right, you both need to grow the hell up. Doesn't matter if it isn't kindergarten anymore, _Jess_. It's about being a good person, and I am a good person." Eric walked away and left the three and the crowd to move on. I was still standing at my locker, amazed. Edward came up to me and smiled.

"Didn't think we were the only one's that would stand up for you, did you?" Edward asked, I laughed and blushed.

"Well, I didn't know I was wanted by every guy here." I pushed all of my books into my locker and took my purse and book bag out.

"Well of course, _Isabella_. You are quite beautiful." Edward said as he closed my locker for me, I smiled.

"Fibber." I said as I walked to the exit. Edward laughed.

"I'd never fib, baby girl." Edward said as he walked after me. I laughed and walked faster, making him chase me.

He caught me, and laughed.

"Playing hard to get, _Isabella_?" Edward asked, it sent chills up and down my spine.

"Maybe," I breathed as I smelled his scent. I was going insane. I wanted to feel him, I wanted to suck on that cock that he hid inside of his tight jeans. I wanted it inside of my palm, I let my hand drop in between us. He was hard.

"Lets move this to the car." Edward commanded as he took my hand that was traveling down to his car. I wanted to moan in discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5 The Teasing Game

**Hello :) I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! :D Just got home from Ocean City Maryland from Vacation *NO WIFI* I almost died, I assure you. **

**Anyways, I am just hoping you guys enjoy them and you like them bunches :) **

**A lot.**

**A lot lot lot.**

**Cause... I want reviews, I love your reviews :D**

**You're all so.. nice :D **

**xoxoxox**

**Megann**

_Chapter Five: The Teasing Game_

**BPOV**

I was breathing hard as he drove down the road fast, he was in a hurry. My lips were puffed up, needing. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to feel him in my mouth, I wanted to feel the cum spirt down my throat. I looked over at him.

His green eyes were dark, lust filled. He wanted me, and I knew it.

"Edward..." I paused, and I unbucked, "can I-"

"Oh fuck yes," he said as he put his hands higher on the wheel, I moaned. Finally. I leaned down, my face in his crotch, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his hard cock out of his boxer hole. I couldn't believe how hard he was, how long he was, or how thick he was. I cannot believe just how huge he is. I saw a bead of cum form on his head.

"You asked, now suck on it." He ordered me, I opened my mouth and put his head in and started to lick it, I moaned at the taste of his savory cum. I felt his cock pulse in my mouth and I couldn't get over the bliss I felt. I moaned as I let him invade my mouth more. I was so surprised, I felt his hand on the back of my head, giving me a pace. I kept up with the pace, sucking hard on his cock, especially the head of his cock.

"Ready?" Edward asked, I was confused, but I felt asEdward pushed my head down on his cock. "Take all of me, kitten." Edward purred to me, his hand messaging the back of my neck. I tried hard to take all of him, but I felt the car stop. I was surprised when I felt Edward pull me up. Edward pushed his chair back and fixed mine too.

"Continue." Edward said as he looked down at his painfully errect penis, I was so hungry to feel his cum spirting down my throat, I gladly did continue. I felt his hands everywhere on me, I felt one of them kneading my breasts, the other hand was pulling my hair out of the way. I heard a groan.

"So good, baby gil." Edward purred in my ear. I moaned around him as I felt his fingers pinching my puckered up nipples. "Thats right baby, moan." Edward said quietly. His fingers never let go of my nipples as I sucked, he'd tug on them if I'd stop, I moaned and got right back to sucking like a hoover.

My lips wrapped around this marvouls penis, so hard and thick. This is where I wanted to be. I wanted to be here, sucking on Edward's dick. It's plan to see that Mike's dick was so small compared to Edward's.

I felt his hands pushing my skirt up and I felt his hands touching my ass, I moaned as he squeezed my ass. His hands kneeding my ass well, I lost track of sucking him, and just settled for licking, I felt a crack, but heard it before I felt it. His hand claped down on my ass, his eyes on mine.

"Continue baby girl, go on, suck my cock, I'll take care of you." Edward told me, I eagarly put him in my mouth, I felt his fingers dip in between my ass cheeks to my asshole. I stopped for a second, but kept going. His fingers rubbed my asshole and I heard him moan. "This little hole is going to get my cock in it sometime." Edward promised, his fingers leaving my asshole and going farther to my lips. I moaned around him, sucking hard. I let my lips wrap firmly around the head of his cock, moaning. "Good baby girl, so fucking good," Edward purred to me as I felt one of his fingers part my pussy lips and start rubbing my clit playfully. I moaned in pleasure and started to suck faster.

"That's in, work for the cum." Edwared commanded, I moaned, one of his fingers dipped into me, I felt Edward's other hand at the back of my neck and he shoved me all the way down his cock, I gaged but he kept me there. His finger moving fast, shoving it in my pussy hard. "Stay there baby," Edward comanded as he added another finger to my pussy. My eyes were tearing, I couldn't breathe, I was pushing up on his other hand, wanting air. He finally let me up, "dont take that dick out of your fucking mouth, breathe around it, Isabella." Edward commanded, almost knowing my exact move, I didn't take him all the way out, I took a breath and continued to suck on him as he fingered me faster. I moaned, I felt myself tightening. For the third time today, I came on his fingers, he moaned and pushed out of me, I didn't get to cum.

"Sit up." Edward commanded, I sat up and looked at him questionably. "Let me see that pussy, finger it. Show me baby." Edward comanded, I did as he said as he took over rubbing his dick. I put my finger in my pussy and moaned, my fingers itching to get deeper, Edward moaned, his green eyes hooded, I moaned as I watched him pump his dick, I moaned deeper when I felt his other hand crasp my clit and rubbed hit hard as I fingerd myself. "Do you want to cum?" Edward asked, I moaned and nodded my head, wanting to climb on his dick, I licked my lips as I watched him.

"Lay back, against the window, don't stop." Edward said, I did as he said, and he shifted his body so he was using his other hand and his head leaned down at my pussy. "Can I lick it baby?" Edward asked.

I couldn't believe it, he wanted to lick my pussy. I wanted to cum on the spot. I never felt anyone's tongue on my pussy before, and I couldn't wait tto experience it. I didn't answer him, but his fingers tightened on his cock, all the sudden he got extremely hard.

"You don't get an answer, did you know that? I do it if I want." Edward said in a dominant voice, I moaned at the dominance that he had, I felt a surge of blood as his head went down to my pussy, I saw him pump his cock, my fingers rocking slowly, he pulled them out and put them on my hips, his fingers replaced mine, two, thick, long fingers slammed into my pussy, his mouth attacking them freely, I moaned and pushed against his tongue. His tongue licked at my clit, his hands being used, one jerking his hard dick, I saw his fingers push up, I moaned, it was a delicious feeling.

I lost the feeling in my limbs, and my fingers thread threw Edward's hair, my moans filling his Volvo, his fingers thrashing upward in a delicious way, my body began to shake. My limbs gained feeling, like they were on fire by ice, I moaned, my walls clutching a round him, his tongue darting on my clit and off my clit, I finally threw my head against the glass of his window and moaned.

"FUCK!" I moaned as I felt him starting to suck my clit hard, his fingers pushing me deeper, and I came hard thrashing against his face, moaning his name, fucking his face hard. After he was sure I was done cumming he sat up and held his dick to me.

"Suck it babe," He commanded, his lips going for mine, I kissed him, my fingers going to his cock, rubbing the head of his cock slowly. I could taste myself on him, I couldn't believe that I didn't mind it, though. I pumped his cock slowly, my eyes shut hard. I moaned and I couldn't believe how long, and hot this kiss was. His tongue talently took over mine and made me moan deeply. I broke off the kiss and I went down and started to suck on his dick, taking his hand away from the shaft. I heard him take in air, and I felt him relax his body and shoved his hips upward. I gaged as I felt the head of his cock touch the back of my throat. I started to suck faster as he pushed his dick in my mouth in fluid motions.

After a while of sucking, my jaw became slightly stiff, then I felt him get ridged under me. "Suck harder baby. Harder, now." Edward commanded, he smacked my ass, and I moaned. I sucked faster, feeling his dick start to pulse in my mouth I felt him start to twitch in my mouth. I moaned as I felt my throat become coated with his hot cum. I moaned and swallowed and licked up and down his cock, cleaning it off. Edward sat back, his cock going soft, I sat back in my seat. Edward wore a lust look in his eyes, as he watched me wipe my mouth with my index fingers. I smiled at him.

"All full, baby girl?" Edward asked as he shoved his cock back into his boxers and jeans. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Yes," I admitted smiling happily. I looked down and pulled my skirt down, covering up my sensitive flesh. Edward smirked and pulled out my panties from his pocket, he handed them to me. I put on the lace panties and looked at him happily.

"Well, I have to admit, this is exactly what I had in mind." Edward admitted smiling lazily. I laughed as he started the Volvo up and drove down the road, he grabbed my hand as he put it on the gear shift. I looked down, and smiled.

"Oh, and Isabella?" Edward said, I looked up, surprised.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever wear a skirt without my permission," Edward said smiling as pulled into my drive way. I laughed and smiled at him, slightly excited by the dominance of my life.

"Yes, sir." I said as I smiled, I looked out the window.

"I'll see you later, I'll text you." Edward said as he looked out the windshield, "I would stay and meet your parents, but I have to meet my parents for a family dinner." Edward explained quietly.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later, then." I said feeling slightly disconnected as his fingers unlaced with mine and as he kissed my hand. I got out of the car, and he waved as he pulled out. I walked over to the door and put my back against it.

Greatest day ever.

I walked into school, tired after a night full of texting. Edward kept me up til two in the morning, we talked about our favorite color, mine was green. We talked about our favorite subject, both liking English. We talked about our favorite books, movies, tv shows, and even music. I couldn't believe the time each time I opened one of his well thought out responsed texts. I smiled to myself, remembering him telling me to behave myself today, because he had a dentist appointment today in the morning and wouldn't be there to visit me during my free period. Alice was at my side in a split second, I smiled at her.

"So, did you ask your parents?" Alice asked smiling, I nodded my head and smiled, remembering my parent's responses.

"Yeah, they said sure, that they didn't mind." I said smiling quietly, Alice squeeled, jumping up and down at the thought of us hanging out. Her black spikey hair was every where, her bright blue eyes were wide. It was then I realized, how could such a happy, benevolent girl wear black colors all the time. I mean, sure, she wore bright colors, but not often. She wore darker colors more often. Her brown and black eye shadows made her big blue eyes pop.

"OH my gosh! Good! Great! Mom and Dad want to meet you, though. So they invited you to dinner tonight, since after tomorrow you'll be at our house for three days and two nights." Alice said smiling as we walked down the hall, I smiled.

"Sounds fun," I said smiling, Alice nodded her head and started chatting about foods. She was asking me if I had any food allergies, and I said I didn't. She asked if there was any foods I didn't like, I openly said that there was a few. White meat fish, to be exact, and a few random vegtables I didn't care for like okra and canned peas. She laughed and admitted Edward didn't care for those either, so it wasn't likely they'd be served.

Morning classes were long, and they drug on forever. I walked into Bio, and Edward wasn't there. How long does a damned dentist appointment take? I can't say that I wasn't expecting to get someone to walk up to me, it was Jessica. She looked generally upset. I looked up, my brown eyes meeting her brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How long are you going to act like I don't exist? Are you done with your selfish bitch fit?" Jessica asked as she flipped her hair.

I never noticed before how stuck up Jessica was... It was disgusting to think I was just like her, I followed her my whole life. And now I was only seeing that I was probably this way to a lot of the people in my school, I was a total and absolute bitch... and I never even really knew it or realized it. Not until now.

"_I'm _selfish? _I_ am?" I stood up and looked at her, like she were in a freak show and hand three heads.

"Yes, you are." She stated in a mater-of-fact tone. I laughed sarcastically without humor.

"I'm not selfish. You're a back stabbing whore who got what she wanted and now can't leave well enough alone." I said looking deep into her eyes, and I truely knew, that I had hurt her with my words.

"I'm a whore? You're fucking Cullen." Jessica said in a loud voice, not noticing that the teacher was at the front of the room.

"Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan, to the office, now." He didn't play games.

"Gladly," I said as I picked up my books and walked to the office slowly. I felt a buzzing in my pocket, it was Edward.

**I'll be waiting for you after school, I just decided to skip today. My sister will pick you up at your locker for lunch. Be good Isabella.**

_Kinda too late for that. Jess came up to me, she called me selfish, I called her a back stabbing whore. She called me a whore and said I was fucking you, Mr. Marinos heard us and sent us to the office right now. I'll text you as soon as possible._

I put my phone back into my pocket before I entered the small office that held two chairs, side by side. Jessica occupied one of those chairs. Great. I sat down next to her, she was putting on the water works. I rolled my eyes, and I was called into the office first. The VP sat down at his desk and looked down at his paper that had scrawling of what had probably happened in class. I sighed and looked down at my hands, they were getting clammy.

"Isabella, I've never seen you in my office for something negative before." He stated, well obviously, I thought to myself. I nodded my head, trying to act timid.

"No, Sir." I admitted to myself.

"Jessica, however, is a different story." He said, his eyebrows moving up to show a periwinkle color eyes, I nodded my head, it was true. I didn't address it, I knew it was something that wasn't ment to be commented on.

"So, I hear there was a disturbance, some name calling?" Mr. Green asked, I nodded my head yes. There was no point in lying about something like this. Especially since my father was likely to be notified. Well, strike the Cullen's house off of my list of things to do this weekend.

"Yes, sir." I admitted freely.

"Can you tell me what this is all about, and be honest, Ms Swan, I wont tolerate this again if I find that you are in fact lying to me." Mr. Green was baiting me to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted a reason to get Jessica in trouble.

"Well, a few days ago I was walking to my locker to meet my then boyfriend, Mike Newton, well I found him and Jessica showing an unsightly amount of PDA in front of my locker," I paused, vomit rising in my throat. "And I got mad, and there was some yelling then, sir. But I walked away and I went to class. The next few days I've become closer to my friend Edward Cullen and his family, and Jessica and Mike find the need to make ubserd comments liked I'm 'fucking' him and stuff like that, when I can freely admit, we're strictly pletonic right now." I said quietly, trying to let him know that we weren't fucking, yet.

"I see, and please tell me about today, Ms. Swan." Mr. Green asked, I nodded my head and swallowed my thick saliva that was laced with stomach acid.

"Well, I was in Biology class, waiting for Edward, but Alice told me he wasn't feeling well today, so I wasn't really looking for him to show up. Anyways, I was waiting and Jessica comes up and askes me when I'm gonig to stop being a selfish bitch and stop having a bitch fit -something like that, ya know? Well I retaliated with explaining I'm allowed to feel the way I feel when someone I thought was my best friend was fucking around swith my boyfriend. She got mad and we just started throwing the f-bomb and going at each other with the lable 'whore' and 'slut' and 'skank'. Stuff like that." I explained, this whole while my hands moving around like I was some maniac.

"I see, well, thank you, Isabella. Please return back to Mr. Marinos class, please send Jessica in my office as you leave." Mr. Green said as he scratched his bald head and wrote down something in short hand on a pad of yellow paper with a bright red gel pen.

I walked out of the office and looked at Jessica, sending a sickening sweet smile right her way, and an innocent smile to the office lady, Mrs. Cope.

"Your turn," I sang to her as I walked out of the office with a smile, picking up my Biology book.

I took my phone out right away and looked at the text that I had recieved prior to walking into the office. Edward. I sighed in relief. My parents weren't notified, yet.

**You should know better than to stoop to her level Isabella. I'll be waiting.**

I sighed and typed back that everything was okay, and I'm pretty sure that my parents weren't even going to be notified about what had happened. Now Edward is going to be mad at me along with my parents if they find out.. oh great...


	6. Chapter 6 The Pick Up

**Hey you guyyyyysss :D **

**I hope you enjoyed that lemon of a chapter :D **

**Now are you ready for some succulant food? SO AM I (as of now, it's lunch time) **

**So, how about I just jump right on in with it huh?**

**Enjoy anddd**

**Review**

**review**

**REVIEW**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Megan**

_Chapter Six: The Pick Up_

**BPOV**

I walked down the hall and found my locker. 348 B. I put in my locker combination and felt someone's eyes on me. Peering at me with hate.

"You got her kicked out." Mike said, I turned to him and looked at him as if he were really worth my time now.

"Yeah? So." I said turning back to my locker, placing my Famous Trials book carefully in my locker.

"Its you who should be kicked out." Mike challenged. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him, was he being serious? Honestly?

"No, it should be you that should be kicked out. You should be kicked out and sent straight to hell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my ride waiting for me. Kay? Thanks." I said as I shut my locker door and walked away with my purse and English book in hand. I walked to my truck and I waited for Edward to pull up, and he did, without hesitation. He parked in the now vacant spot beside my truck.

"Hey," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Drive to your house, I'll follow. You can change and tell your parents where your going and get a ride from me." Edward said, his green eyes alluring.

"Okay, sounds good." I said smiling, I walked over and got into my truck and started it up, he went instantly as soon as he was sure I was ready to go. I sighed as I followed him and turned on the radio, the music playing loudly in my ears.

I don't want to get into trouble with him... He seemed really annoyed with me... I walked out of my truck and into my home, motioning for him to come in with me. He did.

"Hi mom," I said quietly, my mom looked curiously at Edward, and back at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Edward, this is my mother, Renee. Mom, this is Edward." I introduced them.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan." Edward said in a perfectly charming voice.

"Hello, and it's Renee, dear." My mom said smiling at him sweetly, quite taken with him I suppose.

"I was invited to the Cullen's for dinner tonight, so that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen know who I am and if they mind me staying with Rosalie and Alice." I said smiling sweetly, she nodded her head.

"Well okay, tonight is a late night for your dad, he's working a double, so I was just going to pop in '_Dirty Dancing'_ and make some popcorn and we'd have a chick flick. But you have far better plans sweetheart," my mom approved.

"Thanks mom." I said as I hugged her tightly, my nose going into her strawberry blonde hair, smelling exactly like mine. Strawberries.

"I'll see you tonight sweetheart, don't stay out too late." My mom said as she walked into the living room. I nodded my head and walked up the stairs to my room. Edward followed in tow. He didn't say anything, but as we went up to my room he looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Undress." He told me, I did as I was told and undressed until I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. "Bend over." He advised me. I did as he said, still unable to deny him anything at this point. He was mad at me.

"They stopped using the paddle in the late 80s. Do you know why, _Isabella_?" Edward asked me in a velvet voice. I shook my head no, and took in a big gulp of air. I felt like I knew why…. I know why. I just don't want to tell him why. I don't even want to speak right now let alone answer a question wrong.

I couldn't believe what I felt on my ass.

SMACK.

I gasped. He continued.

SMACK, SMACK!

I whimpered.

"Because they thought it was cruel and your parent's job to punish you. Law suits and everything." He said as he rubbed my ass slowly, only to bring his hand up once more.

SMACK.

"Do you think it's cruel?" He asked, I shook my head no, "speak!"

"No," I said quietly.

"No, what?" He asked, I looked down.

"No, Sir." I fixed my wording, hoping it would please him.

"I didn't think so either." He said quietly, his hands rubbing my ass slowly, I felt a peck on both cheeks, and he backed away.

"Dress in something nice, _Isabella_ I want my parents to be astonished." Edward said as he sat down on my bed, waiting for me, I was shocked.

Not only was I shocked, I was wet.

Completely wet.

After changing my panties I put on a pair of lace thongs and I put a pair of black dress pants on, I grabbed a blue blouse and buttoned it up until there were only three left, leading to my throat. I looked down, not meeting his green eyes. He was stroking his hard on through his jeans.

"Give me those panties." He ordered, I did as he said and handed them to him, he smiled and felt how wet they were. He gasped and looked me, his eyes dark green. "My, my. Someone gets excited from being spanked." He said as he put my panties in his pocket, he sat up and pushed himself off of my bed. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"It looks like someone gets excited from handing them out." I said, my hands going straight to his erection. I moaned as I touched him lightly, he slapped my hand away.

"Bad." He told me like I was a child. "Later," he promised as he pulled my hand to go down stairs. My mother was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, making popcorn in the microwave and sipping on tea. She smiled at us as we were walking to the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan." Edward said respectively, my mother blushed and put her tea on the counter, walking over to me to hug me.

"It was nice to meet you too, Edward. Don't be a stranger, you're welcome here any time." My mom set out a very comfortable greeting to him. I blushed internally. Hell, I blushed externally as well. Mom hugged me tightly "He's a keeper" she whispered in my ear lightly. I chuckled and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Mom." I said before walking toward the door, my mom went back to the counter, sipping on her tea.

"See ya honey." My mom called at me as I closed the front door. I'm glad my dad wasn't home. That would have been so many questions asked, and so much embarrassment on my part. My dad is cop, he's paid to ask questions, but I wish my father wouldn't do it to everyone I date. It's kind of discouraging. He liked Mike. A lot. He barely questioned Mike as much as he questioned Jacob, or even my first boyfriend Seth. I was into my dad's best friend's son. Jacob. He was so sweet. The nicest guy I've ever met. We dated during sophomore into junior year. He was great, he was respectable and knew my limits and I knew his.

We fooled around a lot, and I always ended up getting an orgasm just from his course hands running over the front of my jeans. He was the first guy I ever gave head to. It was amazing. He had the biggest dick- at the time- I had ever seen. I was shocked, at the time I thought Jacob and I were going to have sex, so I was afraid of how that was going to fit inside of me. But, with all good thing, there comes an end. Jacob's dad, Billy, found out we were doing stuff, and at our young age did not approve, what so ever. Billy sent Jacob to military school. He writes me every week. He thinks he found a girl, and I'm happy for him. He seems to enjoy the military lifestyle. He is a mechanic for all of the cars that come across. He's great at cars. I get to see him every Christmas and Thanksgiving.

ANYWAY back to the present.

I got into the car with Edward, he respectfully opened the door for me, and closed it. He walked over to his side of the car and did the same for himself. I looked at him, semi astonished just by how graceful he was. It was unsettling, watching him walk around like he was floating on a cloud or something.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked casually, sounding generally amused at my awe.

"I think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Not to mention graceful." I pointed out, he laughed. His laugh was beautiful. A symphony of bells played when he laughed.

"Just because I have some coordination means nothing, Bella." He said smiling lightly, I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"More than me." I said smiling, he laughed again.

"Bella, a blind dog has more coordination than you." He joked, his hand going out for mine. Holding it, nurturing it. As if what had just happened was forgotten, and all that mattered was us.

And his family.

We pulled up into a drive way, it was rough, but nothing that unsettled my stomach. I felt my stomach lurch as I was able to see a large white house. Large windows facing a small stream that went by the house, the thousands of cedar trees that were planted there. Everything was beautiful. There were tons of rose bushes around the house, climbing ivy going up a wall of lattice that was a wall for the garden. It was purely gorgeous. I loved climbing ivy. It was one of the most prettiest and annoying plants I've ever seen. Amongst the cedars there were ferns and some pine trees, a few birch trees as well. I smiled. This place looked like him, all of his family actually. The embodiment of beauty.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Edward asked, he was excited.

"I think so." I said smiling, there were only his parents to meet, right? Not too bad… oh god I'm scared.

I took a large gulp as he exited the car and came over to open up my door. I smiled, I could get use to that. He helped me up out of the car and shut the door behind me. He took my hand lightly and smiled.

"Come along," he said as he pulled me to the front door. I stepped on to the small porch, I looked at the potted plant beside us, it was on a white stand, it was a spider plant. Several branches of leaves stuck out of it, spreading almost down to the floor. I smiled as Edward opened the door for me and ushered me into the large house.

There they were. Waiting for me as if I was someone famous. His mother and his father, along with his sisters and brothers. They were all waiting for me.

This is uncomfortable.

I blushed bright red, and I pulled a piece of my brown hair behind my left ear, and I smiled timidly.


	7. Chapter 7 Take Me Home Tonight

**Hey guys ****J**** officially in college and pretty big work load. I can do it though ****J**

**No worries.**

**Just gunna jump in.**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and exactly 5,000 words.. How did I do that?**

**-Megan**

_Chapter Seven: Take Me Home Tonight_

**BPOV**

I stood in front of all of these people, waiting for some type of response that showed some sort of acceptance. All of these questions raced through my head. Did I look uncouth? Did I have sex hair? Was my make-up smeared? Something, anything that would make them just stop and stare at me. Something that wasn't as bad as it would seem.

"I'm Esme," Edward's mother came up to me and hugged me tightly, I smiled at her, and returned the hug. Esme's face was rounded like a heart, her hair almost the same color as Edwards, only more caramel color. Her eyes were green. Just like his.

"I'm Carlisle," Edward's father introduced himself, handing me a cold, doctor like hand. A hand that you could tell was skilled with doctor like skill and cold to prove it. I shivered slightly, and he laughed warmly, making the ice in my hands melt. They were all similar.

"I'm Bella," I said blushing slightly, of course I am. I'm a moron. I wanted to slap myself in the forehead, but I didn't have the time and this wasn't exactly the place for it. Edward put his hand on my back, guiding me to his sisters and brothers.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella." Esme gushed quietly, I smiled and blushed slightly as her hands wrapped around mine. She was so small, her tiny hands held one of my hands firmly.

"It's good to meet you, too Mrs. Cullen." I said in a small voice, looking up at Edward who smiled in a way to encourage me.

"Oh, please! Esme!" She said in a surprised voice, I smiled and nodded, acknowledging that she didn't want to sound old.

"And call me Carlisle." Dr. Cullen requested. I nodded my head, his blue eyes were dark and they were showing a lot of stress hidden behind them.

"Of course," I said quietly as I leaned into Edward, he cleared his throat, his green eyes motioning to the area I assumed to be the kitchen.

"Oh, well, Edward, take Bella on a tour of the house. Dinner is almost ready. Alice, Rosalie, Please help me set the table. Jasper, Emmett, help your father make the fire in the living room." Esme said as she filed everyone out of the entrance to the living room. I looked around.

White.

Clean.

Glass.

Everything was so white, so clean… And fragile. Do they realize they have teenagers? And do they realize that boys like to play sports in the house? Apparently not.

Well, then again, they were all really well behaved, so they probably knew better than to do anything in the house that could be destructive to all the nice things Esme kept around the house. And boy, did she have nice things. I saw crystal on three wooden shelves. The crystal looked to be old, probably something Esme inherited by her parents or grandparents. I saw pictures of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett . They were all children, playing in a stream of some sort. I smiled, they probably had a great childhood. I wish I had a sibling sometimes.

"Wow," I said as I saw a huge display case of crystal figurines. There were crystal roses, animals, a large diamond shaped crystal, a large crystal display that said 'Mom' and others that were just oddly shaped sparkling glass. It looked like someone had blown glass for her some years ago.

"Oh, yes. Mom likes things that sparkle. She made these," Edward pointed to the pieces of blown glass. "She made them in Finland when she was younger and on a High School Art trip." Edward smiled at the green one. "The green one is my favorite." I smiled.

I realized then slowly, it was mine too.

"Mine too." I whispered. He smiled at me; he knew exactly why.

"Well, come on." He pulled me out of the sparkling living room into a drawing room where there was a large black grand piano. It was gorgeous.

"Is this yours?" I asked touching the cover of the keys. Edward smiled and nodded his head, setting down on the bench, and requesting me to sit down next to him. I did as I was instructed, his fingers danced over the keys in one large chord.

"Would you like me to play you something I wrote for you?" Edward asked, I nodded my head eagerly.

"I would like that very much." I said as I looked deep into his jade colored eyes, they sparkled with an emerald shade as he his fingers started dancing on the keys melodically. It started off softly, in a dark kind of ominous tone. It kept going dark, until finally there was a large crescendo developing a signature change into a higher tone. It started to get happy, merry even. It was melodic and soft now, playing in small chords, being drawn out perfectly until a large decrescendo finished the piece.

"That was gorgeous." I smiled quietly as he looked over at me, his lips were wet with a small amount of his saliva and he looked generally pleased with the piece that he had composed for me. I was proud of him, in an odd way. Proud that he would even think about making a piece and presenting it to me, of all people. I felt unworthy.

"Thank you. It really reflects how I feel, I think." He said proudly as he put the keys away and turned toward me on the bench. "I was wondering, if we could talk before you have dinner with my family." Edward said smiling. I nodded my head.

"Sure," I said smiling, he pulled me up and walked me up stairs. Explaining the odd pieces of art work that adorned the walls. They were gorgeous pieces, some Italy by his father's friends. Finally at the third floor we stopped on the landing and turned left as soon as we stopped.

"This is my room." He stated proudly as he opened the door. The walls were covered in some type of gold-rod color that was also on the floor, but more cushion-y under your feet. He had a large stereo system and millions of CDs in a display case next to the bookshelves. He read a lot. I could tell just by how much of the collection was in bad condition from spine breaking. The spines were not broken too terribly bad, but they were still worn. I smiled at that.

"Books," I complimented as I took it all in. his bed dressing was the color of the walls and a maroon color. The two colors oddly reminded me of a Harry Potter movie, but I welcomed it as I was pulled to the canopy bed to sit.

"Well, I am a rapid reader," he states smiling kindly.

"So, your room..." I paused, still looking around at the different splashes of bright colors. "It's magnificent and matches you perfectly." I smiled at the large pillow that looked to be homemade by a mother-like figure.

"Oh, my nana made it for me before she passed away." Edward said as he handed the pillow, it was perfectly knit, the tassels were thick and they were the same colors as the bed: maroon. I smiled up and nodded.

"It's really nice and well quilted," I complimented; he smiled and nodded his head.

"She was very good at it. She made a family quilt every year." Edward said quietly, his green eyes focused on thinking of the past when his nana must have cuddled him to her chest, her eyes most likely the same shade of green and her hair probably the caramel color of Esme's hair. I could see it.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked casually as I laid back on his bed, my head hitting the large fluffy pillow that was in a soft silk, golden rod pillow case.

"Well, you must behave Bella. My parents are very perceptive. We mustn't do anything sexual. They're too polite to say anything, but it is disrespectful." Edward said in a serious voice.

"Do you know from experience?" I asked laughing.

"No… Emmett does, though." He stated smiling big, "Before Rosalie." He stated obviously. I nodded my head and laughed slightly.

"That's disgusting." I said as I shook my head at Emmett. Edward nodded and climbed into bed next to me, holding me against his body, he sounded very calm. His heart beat slowly, his lips brushed against my hair, I smiled and smelled him in. He was sensual, soft even. He wasn't being controlling or sexual, he was acting loving, and I enjoyed it. I let him lay his chin on top of my head, after kissing my hair and he started to hum lightly, until I heard the door open slowly.

"Hello," Alice chirped into the door as her and Jasper slowly crept into the room as they saw it was safe.

"Hello." Edward said curtly.

"It's time for dinner, Esme sent us." Jasper clarified as he held Alice close to his own body. Thoughts ran through my head.

Does Jasper treat Alice the way Edward treats me?

Does Emmett treat Rose the same way Edward treats me?

Does _Carlisle_ treat _Esme_ the same way their _son_ treats me?

I didn't have much time to think about it before I was pulled to attention by being hoisted out of the large bed and into strong arms.

"I hope you like roast beef, mashed potatoes, spinach salad, and roasted carrots." Edward said smiling, I nodded my head and walked down the stairs holding my waist, Alice and Jasper in tow.

"Hello dear, I hope you like what I've made. The salad dressing is my own recipe and the seasonings are thyme, rosemary, and celery seed, if you're allergic." Esme said politely as she sat down at the end of the table, opposite of Carlisle.

"Oh, it all sounds amazing." I said as I was put into my seat by Edward, who walked around the table next to his brothers and across from me. The cherry wood table glistened next to the black porcelain plates and bright silverware.

"The salad is spinach and iceberg lettuce with carrots, onions, green peppers, chick peas, feta cheese, cherry tomatoes, and sunflower seeds." Esme said as she sat the colorful dish of salad in front of me. I smiled up.

"It looks gorgeous." I said blushing. Esme smiled, blushing.

"Thank you dear." She said as she sat a plate down in front of everyone.

"Esme is a great cook. She loves to make salads for dinners. Her favorite is either a garden salad or a Caesar. You'll have to have her make one some time for Bella for lunch." Carlisle nodded to Edward with his last word. I smiled and nodded my head.

The salad dressing tasted like an herbal ranch. It had bits of different herbs, it was strong and taste so good, everything fit quite well. I was surprised that the sunflower seeds belonged so well with it. It gave a salty crunch to the salad that was unexpected.

After the delicious salad Esme disappeared into the kitchen to bring us our next course. She didn't seem to mind waiting on us either, like it was normal for her. The questions went on an on from Carlisle.

"What do you inspire to do after high school, Bella?" Carlisle asked after Esme's plates sat in front of us, all full.

"I'd like to either be an English professor or perhaps a writer." I said smiling; he nodded his head, his perfect white teeth biting into a roasted carrot.

"Oh? Fictional writer?" He asked politely, smiling.

"Perhaps, I was thinking even some historical fictions." I said as I took a bite of the light pink roast beef. It melted in your mouth, the seasonings perfect with each other as the potatoes perfectly buttery and even had chives in them, making me suspect there was cream cheese in them.

"Oh, right. They're baked mashed potatoes. I changed it up." Esme said smiling, "there are chives and sour cream and cream cheese in it, with a little cheddar." She said smiling with her bright red lips.

"It's great." I complimented, she bowed her head and took a sip of red wine.

"I'm glad you like it." Esme said smiling.

"Does your mother have a knack for cooking like Esme?" Carlisle asked casually as he cut into his roast beef.

"No, unfortunately. Mom tries, but she always lets her creativity have the best of her, which in turn makes almost everything she makes inedible. But my father and I try it, just to give her hope and not make her feel too bad." I laughed to myself.

"Esme is always creative." Edward said smiling.

"Then again; she went to cooking school twenty –five years ago." Emmett said laughing.

"I had to learn how to cook for my family." Esme laughed and gave Emmett a pointed look.

"Did you go to a school or a college?" I asked casually.

"A college, only two years. I'm a certified chief, but I don't exactly want to be one. I like my decorating and designer job a lot better. This was just a bonus for my family." Esme said smiling as she bit into her food.

After the delicious meal and a desert of a chocolate chip lava cookie and a side of vanilla bean ice cream dinner was over and I was sitting on the deck with Edward, who was just smiling at me like he was amazed or something.  
>"My mother likes you." Edward said casually.<p>

"Well good, I'd hope so! Her cooking is amazing. Is every night like that?" I laughed. He shook his head no.

"No, not every night. Usually twice or three times a week. Tomorrow she's making us chicken salad sandwiches, homemade potato chips, and fruit cocktail." Edward said casually.

"That still sounds amazing." I said profoundly.

"Never said it wasn't," he teased me lightly. "I was merely proving my point." He poked my nose and leaned back on the seat.

"So they like me?" I asked, Edward nodded his head slowly.  
>"Carlisle does, so does Esme. You already knew my siblings did." Edward said smiling at me slowly.<p>

"Good… I like them too, you know. They're really great." I said, my mind was wandering to what it would have been like to be a Cullen as a child. Having that type of cooking every single night. I think I'd be something like 300 pounds. Then Edward really wouldn't want me. I laughed to myself quietly, Edward looked over at me curiously.

"I was just thinking of what it would have been like to have a mother like Esme, who cooks like that. I think I'd be 300 pounds… And you most likely would not want me." I said laughing, a smile greeting my face slowly as I told him my silly vision of myself. He grimaced.

"I would hate to admit that I am that shallow… but I am." Edward admitted laughing to himself.

"Hey, if you were 300 pounds I don't think I'd want you either. Don't worry." I laughed, my eyes looking at the horizon. "People who say that no matter what, they'd always of fallen in love with that person is wrong…" I travelled off to myself. "Some people can look past big flaws, but we all have a point where we say enough is enough. I suppose weight is ours." I looked over and smiled.

"That's very true. I'm sure I could handle if you were blind, or deaf… Maybe even mute." He said as he stuck his tongue out at me. My mouth dropped and I hit him and laughed as I began to tickle him, and he tickled me back.  
>"Edward!" I gasped for air, my sides beginning to hurt from laughing so much. Alice and Jasper walked in, a smile on their lips as they looked at us, they looked smitten with us.<p>

"I think it's time for Bella to go home, we have a long weekend ahead of us, yes?" Alice said smiling at me wickedly.

"You're right Alice. Come on, Bella." Edward said as he pulled me up and kissed my nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella." Alice sang happily as her and Jasper walked up stairs. Holy Crow! No wonder she said that, it was nearly 10.

I got into Edward's car and we were just quiet, he smiled at me.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Edward asked smiling as he grabbed my hand while pulling out of the drive way.

"Yes, your family is great Edward. You are so fortunate to have such a large family." I said smiling, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I know I am, Bella. Don't worry, a small family like yours is a good family, too." Edward chided.

"I know, I know…" I slowly drifted to thinking to Jacob again, and how I haven't really told Edward about Jacob. Then again, Jacob isn't due home for a while, and Edward is going to have to accept Jacob. I can't very well change my past, just as he cannot change his.

The silence in the car wasn't an uncomfortable one by any means. It was content. I liked being quiet with Edward. I could hear him humming a song that he had stuck in his head, it sounded like David Bowie's Ziggy Star Dust. I liked his taste in all music, including Classical. Including his. I loved his music. It was so thoughtful, sweet, romantic… Loving.

"Here we are, Madame." Edward smiled as he parked and walked around to open my door. I smiled and got out by the help of his hand.

"Tonight was great." I said looking into his beautiful jade eyes. He nodded his head and smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly.  
>"It was perfect." Edward nodded his head agreeing with me.<p>

"Thank you." I said quietly, he looked down at me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear and looked confused.

"Don't thank me, Isabella. If anything, I should thank you. So, thank you. For finally being a girl that I wanted to bring home to show my mother and father. Thank you, for being… you." Edward said, it was so simple, yet so complicated. He was thanking me for being me. He was so sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow; thank you for today, it was really nice." I said as I put my head to his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well. And thank you, for today dear." Edward said, his beautiful lips capturing mine. He stood at his car until I walked into my house and looked out of the screen door. He walked over to his side and drove off quickly. I shut the door and sighed as I melted down to the floor. When I opened my eyes my parents were at the table, mom had a glass of wine and dad had a beer, they both looked at me laughing.

"Good night, Bell?" Dad asked laughing at me.

"It was really nice, Daddy." I said as I kissed his cheek and I hugged my mom close. "He said his family really likes me!" I said as I got a cup of water and sipped at it lightly.

"That's great honey." Mom said as she sipped at the large glass of wine.

"What's going on here?" I asked, finally the love haze has gone from my eyes.

"Nothing dear, your father and I are only talking." Mom said smiling. She is as bad as lying as I am.

"About?" I questioned. I was slightly scared because my father never really sat down and talked while drinking with mom. Usually they'd be dancing and giggling.

"I had to hear that Mike cheated on you by people in the office…" Dad said quietly. I looked down and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" Dad looked generally hurt.

"I was too embarrassed. It was because I didn't want to have sex." I said quietly. Dad got up and hugged me.

"At least now I understand why you went and broke up with the kid. I thought he was a good kid. I guess I didn't question him enough." Dad pondered. I laughed and looked down.

"No, dad… I think he was a rebound because of Jake… But I really do like Edward. He's good for me." I said smiling. Dad nodded his head and smiled.

"Then I'd like to meet him, Bell." Daddy said, "formally, of course."

"Of course, of course Dad. I'm going to head to bed now, it's late, and I have school." I said smiling at my parents, their eyes glazed over and they started giving each other 'the' look. The look that indicated I'd be listening to my iPod all night long and ignoring the glow in their faces tomorrow morning.

I hurried up to my room and grabbed my iTouch quick and put the ear buds in. 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift started to play, and it reminded me of Jake. I sighed and picked up my phone, a text from Edward.

**Edward: Good night Isabella. I will pick you up tomorrow morning, pack your bag for the weekend. Sweet dreams dear.**

I sighed and smiled at my phone, he truly made me happy.

**Good night Edward, I will be packed and ready. Sweet dreams, Sir.**

I laid down on my bed and I felt something cruble behind my back, I felt behind me and it was a letter my parents must have put on my bed for me. Jake's address and hand writing was written on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey! Well, I am finally off restriction. Can you believe being put on restriction for not folding my sheets the right degree? That, and I kind of rolled my eyes at him… But Bells, if you would have heard this ass yelling at me… I just couldn't control my temper. But anyways; how's school? That Mike kid you were dating was an ass, I told you that. But, hey, don't worry. That new guy sounds great. Dad told me that Charlie was bragging about you meeting the medical doctor's son. Cullen. Right? I don't know, they all seem really… snooty. But you probably know them better than I do. Rennesme is great! Bella, she's everything, I swear! Every morning I wake up, she is like my air in my lungs, the skip in my step, the lead to my bullets. It's so wonderful. You of course, will always have a place in my heart, Bella. Always. But, I'm in love with her. For real. Love. Isn't that insane? Jacob Black in love, why, my father laughed.. And then he was mad at me when he realized it was my drill sergeant's daughter. But honest, the Serg doesn't mind, he says as long as I'm a perfect gentlemen then Rennesme is allowed to be with me. I don't plan on screwing this up how I screwed us up. _

_That's all for now Bells, I have a lot of work to do. Those cars aren't going to fix themselves. I'll see you soon, in a few months. I'm bringing Rennesme! I love you Bella. I'll write you as soon as I can._

_Love forever & ever. My first love,_

_Jake_

I sighed and decided to save writing back for after this weekend. I put the latest letter in my drawer of letters and closed my eyes. I quickly got dressed for bed and put my hair in a rope braid. I looked in the mirror once before going to bed. Seeing my younger self that was with Jake. I quickly shook the image out of my head and went to bed as soon as I was sure my parents were coming up stairs. My iTouch played 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer as I fell asleep.

When I woke up I woke up to the sound of my mom opening my door, I looked at my iTouch. It must have died during the night. I looked at my mom, a glow to her face. I felt nauseated knowing why, but I pushed the thought from my head and got out of bed and smiled at my mom. She smiled back and hugged me.

"Go get a shower honey. I made you eggs sunny side up, bacon, and some wheat toast." Mom said as she started to make my bed, she looked at my letter drawer half way open. "Jake wrote you." Mom mentioned, I nodded my head as I picked out my clothes. A deep burgundy polo and light blue jeans.

"Yeah, he and Rennesme are good, apparently." I said in a sleepy voice.

"What do you think about him bring her home for Thanksgiving?" Mom asked causally.

"I'm not going to lie mom, it's going to be weird. Him and I always… you know… When he came home to visit. But now I have Edward and he has her." I said quietly as I walked out of my room, sadness slightly weight my heart down. The warm shower unknotted my back and let me think for a second that I needed to cry. So I did. I cried for the loss of my Jake. Mourned him. I stopped crying after a while and washed the sadness from my body and got out of the shower. I looked at my face. I wasn't the same girl. I wasn't Jake's girl. I was Edward's now.

Edward picked me up, as promised, and he waved to my father and mother as he opened my car door for me, smiling sweetly, I smiled back of course.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, I sighed and looked down. I should tell him.

"I have a friend. Jacob Black. He as my first love, you know? We started experimenting with each other when we were like 15. He got sent away to boot camp when his father found out and ever since then we talk over letters until he comes home for holidays. He's coming home soon. And he's bringing his girlfriend. I don't have feelings for him, but I'm sad about losing that closeness." I said hoping he would understand me.

"I understand, he was your first love. It's hard to forget that. I don't expect you to, either. He's a friend and I'd like to meet him, as your boyfriend." Edward said smiling sweetly, he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you." I sighed with relief.

"No, thank you for sharing it with me." Edward said as he parked in the school parking lot and got my door open for me. Alice walked right up to me and smiled.

"Something wrong?" She asked, I sighed. Maybe I should have cried before I slept last night. I walked into school with her. Rosalie met us at my locker and smiled at us.

"Excited?" Rosalie asked, ignoring my eyes.

"Yes, actually, I am." I laughed to myself. I was never excited about a party before, but now I do.

"Don't worry, we'll be having a good time." Alice said as she put her arm around me, laughing as we passed Tanya.

My day went on normally, with several tests and quizzes but I was sure each one I got at least a B on them. I didn't even remember I had tests, but I guess that's what happens when you get into drama with other girls and you get amazing foreplay in a car with your new boyfriend before you meet your boyfriend's family. Mike looked at me and he seemed surprised by my general 'I don't care' persona as I passed him.

"Ready to go, dear?" Edward asked, I nodded my head and walked out with him, holding his hand tightly and looked at every one dead in the eye and just accepted that people would probably talk about me, but I don't particularly care anymore.

Esme welcomed me with open arms and she handed me a snack, like Edward promised me. Chicken Salad sandwich, homemade chips, and a fruit cocktail. We all ate out on the deck. Alice and Jasper were talking the whole time about random things, keeping conversations going. Esme and Carlisle looked extremely happy about going away for the weekend. They looked stressed. Rosalie just sat cooly and participated in the conversation; Emmett stuffed his face with food and just nodded and grunted. After a while Esme cleared the dishes and soon all that was left was Edward and I and we were snuggling on the ground just staring at the trees and the scenery off the deck. Alice came in, walking fast, almost out of breath as we heard a car leave the garage.

"Mom and dad have left." Alice said with a crooked smile, the same crooked smile that Edward uses. I smiled wide up at Edward. I was located on his lap, and we were laying on the floor. Edward smiled and looked up at me.

"well, perhaps we should get this party started?" Edward said smiling at me, then turning to Jasper, who nodded his head, leaving Alice's side. He got up off of the floor, and helped me up.

"I need to go help Jasper and Emmett, I'll be back Bella." Edward told me as he kissed my lips lightly, the sweet taste of his lips drove me wild.

"Okay." I said smiling at him as he left following Jasper to the car out front. "So, now what?" I asked as I turned to Alice. She laughed and pulled me up stairs for make-up and a dress.


	8. Chapter 8 Collect Your Records

**Hey guys (: **

**Well, I finished my first year of college (: lemme tell you, the freshman 15 is not a myth. I'm just glad I'm not like some, I gained like 5lbs but am losing it fast(: My one friend, he gained the Sophomore 60, I swear O.o anyways (: yeah, first year down with above a 3.1 GPA! Go me!**

**Well you guys, I think I remember posting: **

**NO FLAMES. Particularly in the disclaimer and everything! Jeez. Well, I mean you're all entitled to your opinion, but when I read others and I don't like it, I don't say anything. But whatevs.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. As the school year is winding down for me I find myself on youtube and on my keyboard a lot (: My roommate thinks I'm a weirdo because I write for fun! :D **

**Also, disclaimber: **

**I do not own 'Somebody I Used to Know' by Gotye ft. Kimbra**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Forbidden Words.**

_Chapter Eight- Collect Your Records and then Change Your Number._

_**BPOV**_

Alice poked and prodded my head into some odd braid and design to her liking, where half of my hair was braided to the one side, and the bottom of my hair was let it curls, the braid stopped half way and was glued to my head with gel. It was elegant looking. Too elegant for a house party. I feel like I should be going to some cocktail dinner with Edward's family, not sipping beer by their patio.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice asked smiling at me, I nodded my head yes.

"Yes, but don't you think my outfit is a little… over the top?" I asked looking down at myself in the midnight blue, silk, skin clad, cocktail dress Alice had put me in. My breasts were cupped by the underwire of the dress, no bra was needed. My back lay open for display and underwear was not appropriate to wear with such a skin clad dress.

"Not at all, not for a Cullen party." Alice said smiling, "we're notorious for looking professional and fancy. Haven't you ever heard of our parties?" Alice asked smiling sweetly, but teasing.

"Well, I have been to one, but Mike was being such an ass, I don't really recall much of it." I sighed and looked across the sky.

"What's been bothering you, Bella?" Alice asked, I looked over and shrugged.

"My friend Jacob, from a long time ago, is coming home. I want him and Edward to be friends, but…" I trailed off, afraid I may say something I shouldn't.

"But you're afraid, since you and Jacob were sexually active and attracted to each other, that Edward will get territorial." Alice said as she looked deeply into my eyes, capturing my very worry.

"Yes," slipped past my lips as a sigh.

Alice made a tisking sound with her tongue and smiled at me.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, Bella. Edward may surprise you. You do not freak out about his past sexual partners, and why should he be any different about yours?"

"You're right," I nodded as I looked down at my nails, I bit off the cuticles

"I know I am." Alice said smiling as she walked away. I looked off into the trees, thinking.

Before I knew it I was watching cars begin to pile up in the courtyard, Alice marking off where they weren't allowed to park, which was about 10 feet away from the flower garden and vegetable garden. I saw Mike, I grimaced. Did he seriously come to the Cullen's house? Is the really Jessica on his arm? Why in the hell were they here?

I walked down to Emmett taking him aside.

"You cause any problems, any at all; I will not hesitate to throw you out on your ass myself. Understood?" Emmett said in a low, hushed tone. Mike nodded his head, intimidated, obviously. As he rightfully should be, this was Emmett we're talking about. I watched Rosalie pull Jessica aside and whisper to her.

"No problems; or you'll wish that you were actually wearing Gucci shoes, because I'll bust them off in your ass." Rosalie said as she walked away looking at the knock off Gucci shoes.

I looked at the couple as they met up, pecked each other on the lips and smiled as Rosalie returned to me, and Emmett returned to Jasper.

"You guys are truly amazing, I couldn't ask for better friends." I said smiling at them, my heart warmed.

"Don't mention it." She smiled, squeezed my shoulder, and walked to the beverage table. I stood there with Alice, she was looking deeply and intently at Jasper as a slow song came on the speakers that were set up in the drawing room. She smiled over at me.

"This is Jazz and I's song." She walked over to him as he pulled her over to the dance floor. The danced and mingled, they were so cute together, the way he was so tall, she was so short. He was so quiet, and she was so verbose. Opposites really do attract.

Suddenly I saw Edward waltzing into the door, his eyes already on me. Bright green, breath taking eyes. He was in a matching blue button down shirt, sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he was wearing dark wash jeans. Comfortably casual. My lips parted in my astonishment, he looked amazing. He was one of the most handsome men I've ever encountered in my life.

"You look amazing, Isabella." Edward cooed in my ear. I blushed instantly and smiled at him, lovingly.

"Thank you Edward, you look very handsome." I said shyly.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. I savored the kiss, accepting it and leaning into it, sighing in his hot mouth, his tongue dancing with mine momentarily.

"We're in public, dear." Edward reminded me.

"Right," I laughed smiling.

As I listened to the music and watched everyone around me, they were dancing, talking, laughing. All of my class mates seeming to have a good time. I never have seen anyone at my school like that, then again, none of them had seen me like this. All dolled up and with Edward on my arm, my body nearly 75% exposed. Music dully played in the background as I still contacted with Edward.

'_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over__'_

"You do look awfully ravishing, though, dear. I'll have to have my way with you soon." Edward pushed my ass into his hard erection. It took my breath away. My mouth practically watered. Edward pushed my hair out of his way gently, and whispered. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes." I said as my breath hitched.

"Come," Edward said as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

I knew the song, it was odd to hear and dance to it with Edward, because it was like it was about Mike almost. Almost.

'_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know__'_

I looked into Edward's eyes and he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Mike, I turned to look, and Mike was staring at my back, I sighed and looked up at him.

"Ignore him," I cooed to him, he shook his head and smiled down at me.

"You're absolutely right." Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me, his hands went south, cupping my ass and gripping it firmly, pushing me into his crotch, my stomach rubbed against him.

'_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know__'_

"Are you trying to make him jealous?" I asked smiling, he looked down at me, his stubborn dominant face on.

"I'm trying to show him what is mine. Do not speak like you have an idea in the matter." Edward growled, I bowed my head and nodded.

"I am sorry." I whispered quietly.

"You are forgiven." Edward said as he kissed me deeply again, a growl in his throat lingered.

I heard someone close by clear their throat, I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing there. He looked concerned, or just plain drunk already, Edward looked up reluctantly at his brother.

"Yes my brother?" Edward said nicely

"Beer pong? You promised!" Emmett said with a pouty face. Edward laughed and nodded his head to his brother.

"That I did." Edward laughed smiling over at him, he looked down at me and smiled, "go have fun, I'm going to hang out with Emmett and Jasper." He kissed me and smiled, "I love you." Edward said before he left.

"I love you," I replied as he turned away.

I paused… I love him. I can feel that I am in fact in love with Edward Cullen… Oh god… We've been dating for like a week and already I feel that I am in love with him. Then again, I've never really been in love with someone before, I mean, I loved Jacob, but I wasn't ever in love with him… I feel like I should be the typical teenager and jump up and down, call all of my girlfriends and tell them the 'great' news. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great… but different for me. Different, that's all.

"Bella! Come here!" Rosalie called me. I walked over and joined her and Alice at the bar.

"This is Everclear." Alice said smiling at the bottle.

"One shot only, Bella." Rosalie cautioned, "Unless you want Edward cleaning up your puke for the rest of the night."

"Why?" I asked smiling, taking the shot in my hand and then placing it to my lips. As I downed the hatch, I realized quickly why they said that. It was nothing but pure, hard liquor.

"And, que 'oh my god'." Rosalie said laughing, her face was slightly flushed, her beautiful eyes beginning to show signs of intoxication.

"Oh my dear Lord." I said as I gulped it down, "what proof is that?" I demanded to know.

"Oh, you know… 150 proof." Rosalie said searching the crowed for something to take the edge off of me.

"It's 75% alcohol?" I asked, rather astonished.

"Yes," Alice said taking a second shot of it.

"You are insane." I said to her laughing.

"Oh, come on Bella. We're just trying to have the time of our lives." Rosalie admitted as she handed me a drink, I smelled sweetness of Cherry Coke.

"What's this?" I asked casually as I sipped it, it didn't taste like it had anything but Cherry Coke with extra cherry flavoring.

"It's Cherry Coke with Slow Gin." Rosalie said as she sipped at a red liquid through a similar straw. I looked down at my own straw, it was the same color. Red.

"Why is it red?" I asked as I sipped at it again.

"Slow Gin is red, it's got a lot more Gin in it than Cherry Coke." Rosalie said as she looked at the dance floor. An evil smile developed on her face. "How about we dance?" Alice screamed and pulled me onto the dance floor; all three of us with our drinks, dancing wildly. 

I wasn't sure what we were dancing to, but all I knew is that it was getting dark outside, and people were getting loud and rowdy, I saw Emmett throw three people into a cab and told the cab driver where to drop them off at. I watched Jasper peal tons of girls off the floor and handed them to their boyfriends or friends. Edward was playing beer pong and growling at people to get the hell away from his mother's fine china and crystal.

Before I knew it, it was 1:30 in the morning, and my head was spinning. Everyone was leaving slowly. Mike and Jessica were kissing on the dance floor, a song playing called 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. It fit him so well, I could have laughed. Had I not already been laughing, of course.

Rosalie hung on me, telling me how much she adored my hair, and congratulating Alice on a job well done. Alice was hanging on me also, we were all rather drunk, but surprisingly I was completely aware of my actions and my surroundings, although they were spinning.

"Alright everyone, time for you to leave. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay in here. There are tents and everything out side if you are too intoxicated to drive." Emmett said as everyone started to leave, they all were going to the tents, they couldn't find their keys, which Emmett had taken earlier in the night.

Edward was right by my side, so I leaned on him and looked up at him, it made the room spin even more.

"Stay still!" I complained, he laughed and smiled down at me.

"Darling, I am still. It is you who is moving, in there." He poked my head and smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Bed time!" I heard Rosalie exclaim as she pulled Emmett to the stairs, giggling. They were going to do it. Ew.

"I proclaim the same! That rhymed!" Alice said as she walked to the stairs with Jasper. I looked up at Edward.

"Can I walk?" I inquired out loud.

"If not, I will carry you, my love." Edward said so sweetly, I smiled up at him.

"Such a sweet man." I giggled as I started to walk over to the stairs.

"Something tells me this was a bad idea- letting you drink." Edward muttered to himself, I laughed and pulled him to his room.

"Oh, I think it was smart!" I giggled.


End file.
